Latin Minutos
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: Un noticiero normal con las noticias más impactantes, notas y reportajes hechos por un grupo de periodistas profesionales que prometen mantener el compromiso de informar a la audiencia con veracidad. LATIN HETALIA
1. Episodio 1: El comienzo

**¡Hola!**

 **Traigo aquí un nuevo proyecto que espero de verdad les guste. Espero sacarlo adelante ahora en el verano. Más aclaraciones al final del capítulo.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Ni Latin Hetalia ni 31 Minutos me pertenecen, créditos a sus creadores. Yo solo tomé la idea.**_

* * *

 **Episodio 1: El comienzo**

Con el tema principal sonando por los altavoces, los empleados corrieron por el estudio arreglando los últimos detalles.

Los encargados de las luces esperaban la señal del productor, los camarógrafos enfocaban los lentes de sus cámaras hacia el rubio conductor quien repasaba una última vez su libreto.

Y estuvieron al aire.

―Qué tal, soy Martín Hernández. Y esto es Latin Minutos. ―comenzó con un marcado acento argentino―. Vamos a un adelanto con las noticias de hoy.

 _TITULARES_

 _"Extrañas señales de vida en céntrico edificio abandonado céntrico; niño reclama '¡Mamá, quiero mi pelo azul!'; nos metimos hasta el cuello en el submundo de la caca…; y un exclusivo adelanto de la próxima teleserie de nuestro canal: Inutalia"_

―Polémicas están realizando las preguntas de nuestro reportero Daniel de Irala en las calles de nuestra ciudad, pongan atención. ―dijo Martín antes de ir al despacho.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Hola, soy Daniel de Irala, para Latin Minutos.

 _Daniel de Irala_

 _ENCUESTERO_

―Y vamos con la pregunta del día de hoy, "¿qué opina de la comida?". Vamos a preguntar. ―anunció un joven de cabello castaño con una cinta alrededor de su cabeza y acento paraguayo en plena calle de la ciudad. Se dio el pase a la presentación de su segmento donde se mostraban imágenes de varias personas, transeúntes, vehículos, objetos y tiendas del centro urbano con una música electrónica de fondo.

― ¿Qué opinas de la comida? ―preguntó Daniel al término de la presentación a un transeúnte.

―Eeehm que… adelgaza. ―respondió este.

―Que engorda. ―contestó una señora.

― ¡Excelente! ¡A mí me gustan las verduras! ―opinó uno.

― ¡Carne, carne, carne, carne, carne! ―manifestaron otros.

―Eh, asombroso. La comida es lo que está de moda, ¿no es cierto Flavio?

―Sí, es lo que está _in_.

― _Meep, meep, meep, meep_. ―dijeron unos gemelos.

― ¿Qué opina de la comida? ―volvió a preguntar Daniel a otra señora.

―Ay, me pillaste taaan desprevenida que no sabría qué contestarte pero… Eh… ¡Empanadas!

― ¡Carne, carne, carne, carne, carne!

― ¡Me la como~!

― ¡Carne, carne, carne, carne, carne!

―Amiguito, ¿qué opinas de la comida? ―encuestó a un niño pequeño que pasaba por ahí.

―Yo traigo comida. ―respondió este, pero se la comieron―. Ay… me la comieron…

Y así terminó la nota con la misma canción de fondo.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Qué interesante. ―regresó la imagen hacia Martín quien veía con interés el foco de la cámara que lo enfocaba―. ¿A quién se le habrían ocurrido respuestas como esas?

― ¡A mí! ―saltó un trabajador a la cámara para luego recibir el golpe de un mazo y quitarlo de pantalla―. ¡Ay!

El rubio levantó su cuerpo sobre el mesón para ver al pobre trabajador tirado en el suelo pero pronto volvió a su lugar y carraspeó.

―Y en otro ámbito de la noticia. Muchos niños no saben qué hacer con su pelo. Por eso el ser humano debería ser pelado, ¿o no Blanca? ―la cámara cambió del primer plano del conductor hacia uno más general donde se mostraba, aparte de Martín, a una chica de cabello largo y de color oscuro.

 _Blanca Ruíz_

 _REPORTERA_

―Por supuesto Martín. ―contestó esta con acento boricua―. Así se ahorrarían muchos problemas como el que tenemos hoy en nuestro "Club de los Reclamones".

― ¿Vamos a ver tu nota?

―Ya.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Es que una vez… En la playa… habían unos _punkys_. ―la imagen fue reemplazada por un primer plano de un niño de aparentes diez años de edad.

 _Marcelo_

 _QUIERE SU PELO CELESTE_

―Y entonces había un niño que tenía su pelo celeste. ―prosiguió el pequeño Marcelo―. Desde ahí que comencé a pedirle a mi mamá si podía tener el pelo celeste… Porque rojo lo encontraría muy satánico; verde lo encontraría como muy "llamativo"…; celeste sería como más común.

 _Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles…_

―Porque mi mamá no me deja, y mire. ―siguió Marcelo hablando con la reportera―. Si yo no le digo nada cuando ella se tiñe el pelo y más encima se hace un tatuaje y yo no le digo nada. Entonces no tiene porqué prohibirme a mí hacerme eso siendo que es mi pelo…

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―… Qué interesante la posición de este niño… ―la nota se cortó y volvió a mostrar las figuras de Martín y Blanca en el estudio, siendo el rubio el que opinó, dirigiéndose a la joven de Puerto Rico―. ¿No es cierto, Blanquita?

―Espera un momento, Martín. ―dijo Ruíz a la cámara que ahora la enfocaba en un primer plano―. Mira lo que dijo la mamá.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―No quiero que se tiña el pelo primero que nada porque… tiene que estar bien seguro. ―ahora se mostraba la imagen de la mamá de Marcelo.

 _Marcela_

 _SE OPONE AL PELO CELESTE_

―Además que tú participas en un club folclórico. ¿En dónde has visto a un bailarín con el pelo azul? ―la cámara mostraba imágenes de los trajes utilizados por Marcelo en su club mientras se oía el audio de la voz de la madre de este.

―Es que mamá, no es azul… Es celeste… ―le refutó el niño a su mamá.

―Pero igual, si no es mucha la diferencia. ―rió Marcela.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Para zanjar este problema ―se mostró la imagen de Blanca―, decidimos ir con madre e hijo a una peluquería.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

La nota volvió con las imágenes de Marcelo y Marcela caminando por la calle en dirección hacia una peluquería. Estando en el interior, ambos se sentaron y esperaron a que apareciese la peluquera quien los atendería para opinar sobre la decisión del cambio de color.

―Existen algunas lacas de colores que son temporales. ―habló esta al estar con los clientes―. Con esa laca, uno se la aplica y después se lava el pelo y se le sale. Así no le hace ningún daño.

 _Y finalmente, se pusieron de acuerdo._

―Tendría que ser sí o no ―negociaba Marcelo.

―Bueno, sí, yo me comprometo si tú te comprometes. ―aceptó su madre―. Cuando salgas de vacaciones.

 _"¿Estás bien? ¿Estás de acuerdo?"_

―… Sí. ―respondió el chico.

 _"¿Estás feliz con esto?"_

―Sí. ―volvió a afirmar.

Y así terminó la nota con un primer plano del rostro del niño satisfecho.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Como ves, Marcelo va a tener que esperar un buen tiempo para tener el pelo como realmente quiere. ―dijo Blanca a Martín cuando las cámaras volvieron a enfocarlos.

―Muy bien, Blanca. Muy linda labor que has cumplido con tu sección. ―expresó el rubio.

―Fue un placer. Y los niños que tengan problemas, pueden escribirnos al correo que sale ahora en pantalla. ―en vez de salir el correo mencionado, el sonido de varios grillos inundó el estudio y tanto Blanca como Martín miraron por todas partes buscando el dichoso correo.

―Ehm… Gracias Blanca. ―dijo Martín al no encontrar nada y tratando así de terminar el vergonzoso momento―. Y en otro ámbito de la noticia, las cámaras de Latin Minutos han captado un hecho increíble en el interior de un edifico abandonado. Vamos a la nota, se sorprenderán.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Con cámaras escondidas e ignorando el que estuviesen siendo grabados, un par de fantasmas se materializaron en el aire, descansando cada uno en su propio lugar de la habitación. Uno dentro del armario y otro acomodado entre medio de una pila de ropa.

 _IMÁGENES EXCLUSIVAS_

―Oye… Ropulus, Ropulus… ―comenzó a decir el fantasma del armario―. ¿Estái' despierto?

―Sí, sí… ¿qué pasa, Armarius?

―Oye, ¿me podí' hacer un favor?

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Tráeme un vasito de leche del refrigerador…

― ¿Un vaso de leche? ¿Y a esta hora?

―Uuuy es que estoy muerto de sed aquí adentro…

―Ya, pero si no hay leche te traigo agua no más…

―No, no, pa' eso me voy al baño de la pieza po'…

―Pero… ¿cómo sabí' que hay leche?

―Ay, la otra vez vinieron unos niños y dejaron una caja en el refrigerador de abajo. Tráemelo.

―Ya bueno… voy y vuelvo…

―Ya.

Y así, el fantasma de la ropa, Ropulus, se levantó de su lecho de tela, caminando lentamente y con cuidado hacia la cocina con una larga cola de ropa amarrada entre sí y tras de él. Pasó por las escaleras, diversas habitaciones y más obstáculos hasta que llegó a la cocina y sirvió el vaso de leche.

Al encontrarlo, lo tomó con cuidado y regresó a la habitación, sin derramar ni una gota hasta llegar al armario de Armarius, abriendo las puertas de este y lanzando allí mismo el contenido del vaso.

―Aaaay, qué rica estaba la leche~. Gracias Ropulus, te pasaste~. ―agradeció Armarius.

―Sí, claro. ―contestó sarcásticamente este―. Mira cómo dejé regada mi ropa por la casa y no la puedo recoger. Los guardias del remate nos van a pillar.

―A ti te irán a pillar, lo que es yo puedo hacerlo pasar por hu-me-dad~.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Oh, una casa abandonada para quien quiera sentirse solo y sea un flojo. El fantasma de la ropa haría todo el trabajo y ellos no se moverían. ―comentó Martín al volver a pantalla―. ¡Y al regreso en Latin Minutos! Una fotografía bastante particular… Personas desnudas, no se lo pierdan. ―fue lo último que dijo antes de irse a comerciales.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _COMERCIALES DE CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Cámara corre… ―anunció el productor antes de bajar la taquilla de escena, dándole una vista a la cámara de Martín junto a otro periodista, siendo el rubio quien mordía con ansiedad una barra de oblea cubierta de chocolate.

―Mmm… Prueba, prueba, Manu, está re-exquisito. ―dijo acercándole su aperitivo al hombre junto a él.

―… Yo jamás comería eso, Martín. ―contestó el castaño luego de ver fijamente la barra de comida―. He visto cómo lo hacen… ―el rubio hizo una mueca al oír eso.

―Estamos al aire. ―anunciaron y Martín lanzó su barra de chocolate al suelo.

―Y ya está a mi lado José Manuel González con su Nota Verde. ¿Qué tal, Manuel?

― ¿Cómo estás Martín?

 _José Manuel González_

 _REPORTERO_

―Ni te imaginas dónde estuve metido… ―prosiguió seriamente.

― ¿Dónde? ―preguntó el argentino.

―En un lugar que huele muy, muy, pero muy mal… Veamos la nota. ―y al terminar ambos miraron al frente.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Con un primerísimo primer plano, Manuel comenzó a narrar su reportaje, en medio de la sala de edición del estudio del noticiero.

―En esta oportunidad, quiero presentarles un verdadero enigma periodístico: "La ruta de la caca", acompáñenme.

 _LA RUTA DE LA CACA_

― ¿Saben ustedes, qué sucede cada vez que tiramos la cadena de nuestro wáter? ―estando ahora en medio de un baño y tirando la cadena para ejemplificar su narración, Manuel preguntó a la cámara, dando inicio a su trabajo de reporteo.

 _Cada día, botamos un montón de desperdicios a las aguas de nuestro wáter._

Las imágenes del agua yéndose por las cañerías del inodoro y el rostro de Manuel siguiendo la orientación del agua acompañaron su monólogo en _off_.

 _Pensamos que tirando la cadena desaparecen para siempre… Pero no es así._

Para dar énfasis, se lanzaron diversos objetos, desde papel higiénico hasta los utensilios de limpieza y una pelota, hacia la taza del wáter.

―Los miles de kilos de caca de todos nosotros se juntan con el agua de la ducha, del lavatorio y del agua que usamos para regar y van a parar al alcantarillado. Ahí se juntan con la basura de las otras casas y se transforman en un gran mar de mugre subterránea.

 _El doctor Facundo Díaz es un experto en caca._

―El promedio de caca que cada uno hace es de unos doscientos gramos. ―habló un hombre de aparente cuarenta años, sentado tras un escritorio en su oficina. Sentado frente a él se encontraba Manuel, escuchando atentamente.

 _Facundo Díaz_

 _CACÓLOGO_

―Si tú vas dos veces al baño al día, haces cuatrocientos gramos diarios. Eso, multiplicado por los 365 días que tiene el año, da un total de 146 kilos de caca al año por persona. ¡146 kilos, José Manuel!

 _Multipliqué los 146 kilos de caca personales, por los diecisiete millones de chilenos. Eso me dio un total de 2.482 millones de kilos de caca producido por nuestro país al año._

 _El asunto me tenía realmente intrigado, así que salí a investigar._

Con ello, Manuel llegó hasta un sector de la ciudad, donde desembocaban las alcantarillas y arrojaban todo sus desperdicios al río.

―Cada vez que tiras la cadena en el wáter de tu casa, tu caca termina en un lugar como este. ―la cámara se giró, mostrando así el horror del agua contaminada con desperdicios humanos, que caían como pequeñas cataratas y corrían por la corriente a gran velocidad.

En un cambio de escena, se ve a Manuel hablando con una señora de mediana edad.

 _Marianita Riofrío, vecina del río Mapocho, me cuenta que el olor es repulsivo._

―Fíjate Manuel, aquí el río viene muerto…

 _Marianita Riofrío_

 _VECINA_

―… No trae nada de vida producto de la basura que hay en él… ―comenta lastimosamente la señora.

Las imágenes vuelven a mostrar el cauce furioso del río con aguas negras.

―En una peligrosa maniobra, voy a descender a las turbias aguas del canal San Carlos. ―comenta Manuel en cámara junto a un grupo de personas tras de él―. Para ello, mis fieles asistentes me han traído el equipo necesario. ―Ayudaron al castaño a ponerse un traje protector, lentes grandes para ver bajo el agua y amarraron a su cintura un arnés de seguridad para precaución.

José Manuel inició así su descenso hacia el agua contaminada, ayudado por la soga de seguridad.

― ¡Aaargh! ¡Ayuda, ayuda! ―gritó cuando el agua comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos―. ¡Sáquenme, sáquenme!

 _Descubrí que en el agua hay sangre, aceite, grasas, detergentes, shampoo, basuras de las industrias, pichí y por supuesto, mucha caca. Aquí, no hay ni una gota de oxígeno._

 _Con el agua del río Mapocho y del canal San Carlos se riegan los campos, de ahí salen muchas de las frutas y verduras que van a parar a nuestros estómagos._

―Oye primo, ¿y es verdad que con el agua riegan las plantas de acá? ―preguntó Manuel a su primo, habitante del campo en las cercanías de la ciudad.

―Bueno si po' si es la única agua que hay po'.

 _Santiago Rodríguez_

 _CAMPESINO_

―Pero alguno podría contraer alguna enfermedad. ―volvió a preguntar el periodista.

― ¿Pero qué enfermedad va a traer…? Si esas son tonterías inventadas por los capitalinos.

―Me refiero al tifus, la hepatitis…

―No tengo idea de lo que me estái' hablando. ¿Se come?

 _Me trasladé a la planta de Tratamiento de Aguas Servidas del TREBAL, donde algo se está haciendo al respecto._

Como imagen referencial, apareció en pantalla un acercamiento a un cúmulo de excremento que flotaba sobre el agua.

―Oh, oh… Aquí el olor está bastante malo. ―dijo Manuel, tapándose la nariz con una mano―. Voy a preguntar por qué. Aquí a mi lado está Margarita, una experta en el tema. Margarita cuéntame, ¿por qué está malo el olor acá?

Una mujer de apariencia joven y risueña apareció al lado del castaño cuando la cámara la enfocó. ―Ay, porque en esta parte está haciendo ingreso toooda el agua cochinita de toda la parte sur de nuestra ciudad. En este lugar, el agüita va a salir limpiecita. ―comentó mientras se pasaban imágenes de la planta y el agua que llegaba para ser procesada.

 _Margarita me llevó a recorrer la planta. Nunca había visto tanta caca junta. Fue un espectáculo impresionante._

El zoom a una masa de desperdicios gorgoteando apareció en pantalla.

― ¿Y a qué se debe este gorgoteo, Margarita? ―preguntó Manuel intrigado.

―Ay, lo que pasa José Manuel, es que en esta etapa, el lodo que se ha producido en las etapas anteriores comienza a juntarse para dar paso a la producción de agua limpia~ ―contestó alegre la mujer.

―En palabras simples, me quieres decir que la caca, ¿se está separando del agua?

―Já, sí más o menos eso Manuel, más o menos eso~.

―Qué tierna eres, Margarita. ―dijo el castaño mirando a la cámara con una leve sonrisa.

―Ay~.

Imágenes del agua del río limpia siguiendo su canal se tomaron la escena.

―Pero estoy muy sorprendido, Margarita… El agua sale prácticamente limpia. ―volvió a decir Manuel.

―Sí José Manuel. El agua ahora está ya casi lista para ser devuelta al cauce natural del río~.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Así que ahora me puedo tomar un vaso de esta buena agua?

― ¡No, Manuel! Esta agua no está apta para beber. ¡Solo para regadío!

Con el agua limpia corriendo por el canal de la planta de tratamiento, se dio paso a las imágenes de Manuel conduciendo su automóvil con la vista fija en la carretera.

 _Quizás en el futuro toda nuestra caca vaya a parar a plantas como esta, pero ahora debemos ser más responsables con nuestros residuos._

―Desde la soledad del baño de mi casa, soy José Manuel González. ―dijo el castaño antes de mirar hacia su espejo―. Especial para Latin Minutos.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

La escena se cortó y dio paso a la imagen de ambos periodistas en el estudio.

―Impactante, José Manuel ―comenzó a decir el rubio―, muy educativo lo que pasa con la _cacú_.

―Caca, Martín. ―dijo el castaño―. Digamos las cosas como son. ―y miró hacia la cámara―. La caca, también conocida como churretín o pprrfrfrfr, es un tema interesante para conversar en el almuerzo familiar. Y así concluye mi informe. Soy José Manuel González.

―Gracias Manuel. ―finalizó Martín luego de limpiarse el rostro tras ser escupido por la saliva del castaño―. Y ahora, vamos a una simpática nota. El original fotógrafo de personas extranjero, Iván Braginsky, vino al país a sacar una foto muy especial. Le pidió a mucha gente que posaran desnudos frente a su cámara. Veámoslo.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

La nota comenzó con imágenes de un hombre alto, de piel blanquecina y cabello rubio igual de blanquecino, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y una larga bufanda adornando su cuello mientras sacaba fotos a su alrededor.

 _Este es el famoso fotógrafo Iván Braginsky, uno de los más distinguidos artistas del mundo._

 _Iván Braginsky_

 _ARTISTA INTERNACIONAL_

 _Cuyo trabajo es siempre polémico e incomprendido._

Iván le sacó fotos a la plaza, a una estatua, a las flores y a un niño que estaba por ahí.

 _Braginsky ha llegado hasta nuestro país para sacar una de sus fotos más controvertidas._

Ahora Iván fotografiaba con interés una bandada de palomas.

 _Quiere retratar a cientos de personas desnudas. Esta madrugada, desde las seis horas, fueron llegando valientemente los voluntarios hasta el punto de encuentro fuera del Museo de Bellas Artes._

 _6:00 am_

 _PARQUE FORESTAL_

La cámara pasaba esporádicamente imágenes de las personas que poco a poco se iban congregando a las afueras del museo.

 _Todos ellos acogieron entusiasmados el llamado del fotógrafo._

―Mira, me parece que en este país tan cartucho es fantástico que se hagan cosas como estas. ―comentó una asistente al evento.

―Hace bastante frío hoy día pero la experiencia vale la pena.

―No dormí toda la noche, por unas fiestas, pero acá estamos.

― _Meep, meep, meep, meep, meep._

 _A las nueve de la mañana, en medio de protestas de un grupo de amargados que no tenían nada mejor que hacer._

― ¡Inmoral, inmoral, inmoral! ―gritó el grupo de amargados. ― ¡Estái en contra de la moraaal!

 _Braginsky llegó hasta el lugar para realizar su foto._

Acercándose al traductor que se encontraba a su lado, Iván comenzó a hablarle en ruso para que tradujera.

―El artista Braginsky les agradece a todos que hayan venido este día, aunque hace mucho frío, a desnudarse para él. ―dijo el hombre bajito.

E Iván volvió a hablar en ruso.

―Les dice que se saquen la ropa y que la dejen a un lado.

El grupo de personas lentamente se fueron despojando de su vestimenta y dejándola en un lugarcito cerca para no perderlas de vista.

 _En un ambiente de respeto y entusiasmo, la ropa quedó en un rincón y las personas completamente desnudas. Vivieron una experiencia única en su vida._

― ¡Eeeeeeh! ―corrieron felices las personas desnudas de un lugar a otro por el parque.

Iván le habló a su traductor.

―Y ahora les pide que se acuesten en el suelo.

Y las personas se acostaron en el suelo.

―Por favor no se rían. ―volvió a decir.

Iván le habló nuevamente.

―Que eso puede arruinar la foto. Ahora todos hacia la izquierda.

Hubo un intercambio de palabras en ruso entre ambos.

―Sí, hacia la izquierda por favor. Pónganse hacia la izquierda.

Y las personas se pusieron hacia la izquierda.

E Iván sacó la foto.

Le habló al traductor…

―P-pueden vestirse y gracias por venir. ―fue lo que dijo.

Las personas nuevamente volvieron a colocarse su ropa frente a las cámaras.

―Ay, ¡me siento tan libre! ¡Le recomiendo a todo el mundo que lo haga! ―fueron las declaraciones de uno de los asistentes.

―No me voy a volver a poner nunca más ropa. Me encantó la idea. ―comentó una joven del evento.

―Me siento tan bien, me siento tan increíble

~. Le mando un saludo a todos mis nietos que no querían que viniera~.

 _Aunque no faltaron los que no tomaron en serio el llamado._

Se mostró en imágenes cómo un sinvergüenza pellizcó a otra persona.

― ¡Aaah, estamos en otra onda acá!

 _O los típicos antisociales que se aprovecharon de la situación._

―Yo vine en la pura buena onda y me robaron la ropa. Así que al desubicado que me robó la ropa que me la devuelva.

 _Pero estas acciones aisladas no empañaron el evento. El fotógrafo Braginsky, consideró la experiencia como un gran éxito en su carrera._

Lo último que se vio de la nota fue a Iván hablando en ruso frente al camarógrafo para luego sacarle una foto.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Ahora en exclusiva tenemos en nuestro estudio a un controvertido entrevistado. ―comenzó a decir Martín cuando la cámara volvió a enfocarlo―. Una persona que la sociedad ha ignorado completamente. Con nosotros, el señor Matthew Williams.

Dio pase a su entrevistado, mas la cámara no logró captar a nadie.

―Señor Williams, buenas tardes.

 _Sr. Matthew Williams_

 _PERSONALIDAD PÚBLICA_

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, donde Martín solo asentía a la nada.

―Cuénteme señor Williams, ¿por qué se querelló?

Otro silencio por parte de la nada.

― ¡Pero señor Williams! ¡Usted está acusando a una persona realmente famosa! ¡¿Se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo?!

Otros segundos de silencio.

― ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No voy a aceptar insultos, señor Williams! ¡Es mi programa! Lo siento, su tiempo se acabó. Hasta aquí no más llegó la entrevista. ―carraspeó antes de volver a mirar al frente―. Y al regreso en Latin Minutos, la nueva teleserie del canal y su entretenida propuesta. ―terminó de decir y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor―. Señor Williams… ¿Señor Williams? ¿Se fue? ¿Se fue el señor Williams o no? Ay por Maradona qué miedo… ¿Sigue enojado? ―anunció un poco alto todavía buscando al señor Matthew Williams.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _COMERCIALES DE DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al regreso de comerciales, Martín se encontraba sumamente concentrado en la música que se escuchaba de sus grandes auriculares. El sonido de la canción interpretada por Soda Stereo fue percibida por la cámara que ya comenzaba a grabar.

― ¡Martín, al aire! ―gritó el productor.

― ¡Martín, al aire! ―volvieron a gritar, pero ahora lanzándole una pelota grande hecha de papel, logrando así que el rubio conductor se cayera de su silla.

―Ehm, ehm, che… ―carraspeó Martín, volviendo a tomar asiento―. Y en otro ámbito noticioso, el gran superhéroe del momento, Torero Entomatado-man, ha vuelto a hacer noticia con una nueva acción de heroísmo. Corre video… argh… ―dijo sujetándose la cabeza adolorida con una mano.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

 ** _Era un día muy feliz. Raivis Galante había llegado a su nuevo colegio y esperaba hacer muchos amigos._**

― ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? ―le preguntó el pequeño Raivis de diez años a un grupo de niños.

― ¡Miren, es rubio! ―gritó uno del grupo―. ¡Parece un pollo!

― ¡Cabeza de pollo, cabeza de pollo, cabeza de pollo! ―corearon el resto de los niños de cabello negro y castaño oscuro.

 ** _Como la cosa se puso difícil, a Raivis se le ocurrió una genial idea._**

El pequeño letón había regresado al día siguiente con el mismo grupo de chicos, pero ahora portando una peluca negra.

― ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? ―volvió a preguntar.

― ¡Sí, por supuesto! También eres pelinegro como nosotros. ―dijo un niño del grupo.

―Sí, soy pelinegro. ―afirmó Raivis.

―Pero parece que tiene algo raro… ―comentó una niña de manera suspicaz.

―Sí, tiene algo raro… ―secundó otro niño.

―No, no, no es nada. ―trató de defenderse el pequeño letón. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, los niños se le acercaron y le quitaron su peluca pelinegra―. Uy, maldición…

― ¡Es el cabeza de pollo! ¡Cabeza de pollo, cabeza de pollo!

―Ay…

 ** _A Raivis definitivamente no lo aceptaban. Así que decidió jugar solo._**

Imágenes de un triste Raivis jugando solo en el parque aparecieron en pantalla.

 ** _Pero Raivis no solamente estaba solo, además, lo molestaban._**

―Ay, yo no sabía que era de ustedes… ―le dijo Raivis al par de matones que trataban de sacarlo del columpio donde estaba sentado.

―Sí Raivis, este columpio es nuestro. ¿Quieres que te columpiemos en él? ―comentó uno de los chicos.

―Eh… sí, me gustaría… ―aceptó un tanto nervioso el chico rubio.

―Vamos hermano. ―pero lo que nunca se esperó, fue el que ambos matones comenzaran a agitar el columpio, lastimándolo en el proceso.

―Ay, ay, pero paren que me duele… ―se quejó.

― ¡Escucha nuevo! ¡No nos gusta que te metas con nuestras cosas porque eres feo y diferente!

― ¡Eres un monstruo, vete! ―gritó otro niño.

Raivis quedó muy triste, comenzando a sollozar por las palabras crueles de los niños.

―Prefiero salir con un cejón que contigo. ―dijo una chica.

― ¡Búscate un lugar donde hayan más rubios! ¿Qué haces dónde los pelinegros? ―vociferó cruelmente otro niño.

―Fuera, fuera, fuera. ―lo echaba otro.

Y así, triste y herido emocionalmente, el pequeño Raivis se fue alejando del lugar y de los otros niños, apoyándose en un árbol para llorar abiertamente.

 ** _Mientras tanto, en un departamento de Ciudad Departamento._**

―Aaay, al fin un día libre~. ―comentaba entusiasmado un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, estirando sus brazos y relajándose en su sillón para descansar―. Al menos ahora podré descansar muuuy- ―pero su monólogo fue interrumpido por una señal roja proveniente de su lámpara alta―. ¡Joder, la señal de emergencia! Este es un trabajo para…

Y en un rápido movimiento, este extraño hombre cambió su vestuario a uno de torero, con antifaz rojo y una capa del mismo color. ― ¡Torero Entomatado-man! ¡El deber me llama! ―cambiando también su tono de voz de un despreocupado español a uno más grave y heroico.

Voló por los aires con una canción de fondo épica y heroica, hasta llegar donde Raivis, con un doloroso aterrizaje.

― ¡Oh, es Torero Entomatado-man! ―anunció asombrado Raivis.

― ¡Sí! ¿Qué os pasa, pequeño Raivis? ―preguntó el héroe.

En este punto, el pequeño letón comenzó a sollozar nuevamente. ― ¿No lo ves? Soy un letón rubio en un colegio de latinos pelinegros…

―Pero, ¿cuál es el problema?

― ¡Me molestan todo el día! ―volvió a decir triste.

―Ah, eso no está nada bien… Venid, vayamos a charlar con tus compañeros.

 ** _Raivis y Torero Entomatado-man encontraron rápidamente a sus pelinegros._**

Ambos se acercaron al lugar donde se encontraban el grupo de niños que anteriormente molestaban a Raivis.

― ¡Ahí están, esos son! ―señaló el pequeño rubio.

― ¿Ellos son los que te molestaron?

― ¡Sí, ellos!

― ¡Miren, el nuevo cabeza de pollo consiguió un amigo! ―gritó un niño del grupo al verlos llegar.

―Permitidme presentarme. Soy Torero Entomatado-man. ―y una canción épica sonó―. Y quiero saber, ¿por qué no dejáis jugar a mi amigo Raivis?

―No lo dejamos jugar porque él es diferente a nosotros. ―dijo una niña.

― ¡Pero si somos diferentes! ―comentó Entomatado-man.

― ¿Cómo?

―Mirad, tú tienes una cicatriz, vosotros sois hediondos, tú tienes los ojos azules y tú, ¡sois un rubio teñido!

― ¡Sí, lo reconozco! ¡Mi mamá me pinta el pelo! ―lloró otro niño.

Y una nueva escena se abre donde aparece Torero Entomatado-man sobre un podio lleno de micrófonos y con la bandera española flameando a su espalda.

― _¡Según el artículo 10 de los Derechos del Niño: "Nadie debe ser discriminado, bajo ningún punto de vista"! ¡Todos somos distintos y nadie es mejor que otro, esa es la gracia!_ ―recibiendo así una gran ovación de aplausos.

Y regresaron a la escena normal.

― ¿Os disteis cuenta? ¡Somos distintos y tenemos que respetarnos!

 ** _Así fue como Torero Entomatado-man le enseñó a nuestro amigo a no avergonzarse de sus diferencias._**

―Oye Raivis, queríamos pedirte perdón… ―comenzó a decir un niño del grupo―. Parece que te pasamos a llevar y nunca fue esa nuestra intención…

― ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? ―preguntó otro niño.

Y el capítulo acaba con imágenes de Torero Entomatado-man volando por la ciudad.

 ** _Buen trabajo, Torero Entomatado-man. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Las cámaras volvieron a enfocar a Martín quien yacía concentrado mirándose a un espejo.

―Oh pero qué bello y groso soy, che… ―murmuraba encantado con su imagen.

― ¡Al aire!

―Ajam… ―carraspeó guardando el espejo―. Con nosotros está Miguel Prado, comentarista de espectáculos. ¿Cómo estás, Miguel? ―se giró hacia el periodista quien ya estaba sentado a su lado.

―Hola Martín. ―comenzó a decir el peruano―. Te traigo un adelanto de "Inutalia", la nueva teleserie del canal, ¿vamos a verla?

―Por supuesto. ―y ambos miraron hacia la cámara.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

 _―La Tierra redonda es, la Tierra redonda es, la Tierra redonda, yo soy Inutalia~_ ―inició la nota con el tema principal de la teleserie interpretada por el elenco.

 _Ya viene "Inutalia", la teleserie que causará verdadero impacto. Después de varios meses de cuidadosa preparación, el equipo de la teleserie logró recrear el mundo de las Guerras Mundiales con gran realismo._

―Es un mundo que uno verdaderamente no conoce… Que está muy lejano de uno… ―comentaba el actor protagonista.

 _Luciano Vargas_

 _"ITALIA VENECIANO"_

 _En "Inutalia" la gente podrá ver mucha acción._

Escenas de la teleserie donde los personajes corrían con armas con explosivos tras de ellos y gritos de guerra aparecieron en pantalla.

 _Insoportable suspenso…_

Otra escena donde un actor que interpretaba a un ruso sentado en una silla con el rostro sonriente, mirando atentamente a un estadounidense de cabello castaño quien miraba intrigado una puerta que con anterioridad habían golpeado.

 _Y por supuesto, romance del bueno._

― ¡Japón, quería decirte algo! ―anunció dramáticamente un inglés con el cabello rosado a un japonés.

― ¿Y qué es, Igirisu-san?

― ¿Te encantaría hacer un tratado de amistad conmigo…?

―O-oh, ¡hai! ―y la escena se mostró un apasionante beso entre ambos.

 _Y será una teleserie con un inesperado final._

―Y de Hitler nunca más se supo… Pero con Hitler nunca se sabe… ―dijo misteriosamente un alemán al grupo de personas.

 _Los actores han hecho un gran esfuerzo para dar vida a sus personajes._

―Bueno, estuve conviviendo mucho con italianos, viendo mucho de ellos. Aprendí muchos gestos de ellos. ―decía Luciano―. Como por ejemplo este "Vee~" ―y cerrando los ojos, agudizando un poco más su voz, mostró su gesto, para luego volver a la normalidad―. Ese gesto yo antes no lo podía hacer.

―Bueno, yo viví un mes con unos alemanes ex-nazis para acostumbrarme a sus costumbres y sus modismos… ―comentaba el que parecía alemán.

 _Lutz Bielschmidt_

 _"ALEMANIA"_

Se mostró una escena de la teleserie con Italia, Alemania y Japón.

―¡ITALIAAA! ―gritó el rubio.

― ¡Vee~! ¡Alemania se enfadó!

―El director ha hecho un muy buen trabajo, tiene un muy buen equipo sólido y actores que son realmente una promesa. ―comentaba Lutz.

―Realmente la gente de maquillaje y producción ha hecho un gran trabajo. ―siguió Luciano.

 _Con escenografías de primer nivel e inolvidables interpretaciones, esta teleserie marcará un hito en las producciones nacionales._

― _La Tierra redonda es, la Tierra redonda es, la Tierra redonda es, yo soy Inutalia~._

 _"Inutalia", la teleserie que el público pide a gritos._

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

El estudio volvió a la pantalla y los camarógrafos enfocaron a Miguel y a Martín, quien este último se encontraba durmiendo sobre el escritorio.

―Tincho, Tincho… ―lo sacudió el peruano―. Ya terminó la nota…

El rubio carraspeó al despertar. ―Ay mamá, no quiero, no quiero… Qué interesante, voy a ver la teleserie de todas maneras. ―dijo ya más despierto tratando de disimular el que se hubiese dormido en la nota―. Eh, se ve que será re-buena y muy diferente a las anteriores…

―Pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe, pe. ―comenzó a decir Miguel.

―Che, ¿pero qué te pasa, Migue?

―Es que llegó la hora del Ranking Musical, vamos a verlo.

Y así se dio comienzo a la nota del Ranking Pe de Miguel Prado.

 _Tres canciones después_

―Re-interesante. Se nota que ese pibe Pepe llegará muy lejos, ¿ah? ―comentó Martín al término de las canciones.

―En realidad tiene 43 años, causa. Pero sigue siendo joven de espíritu, pe. ―acotó Miguel―. Y ese fue mi Ranking Pe Pe Pe Pe Pe Pe de la semana.

―Eh… Gracias Miguel… ―dijo el rubio antes de mirar fijo a una de las cámaras―. Y bien, hemos llegado al final de nuestro programa y eh ―sin embargo, fue interrumpido por uno de los trabajadores que le llevó un papel con noticias de último minuto―, ah no, esperen un momento. Creo que hay una noticia de último minuto.

Le quitó el papel al trabajador y se dispuso a leerla en voz alta. ―Permiso… ¡Un horrendo monstruo anda suelto! Se trata de un ser espantoso, cruel y asesino. Un despojo de maldad infame y despiadada. Una odiosa criatura, siniestra y malvada que… ―pero lo que no sabía Martín era que el mismo monstruo se encontraba a sus espaldas, escuchando todos esos insultos dichos por el argentino hacia su persona.

Martín, al percatarse de su error, miró al monstruo y luego a la cámara nuevamente, un tanto nervioso. ―Oh… En realidad se trata de un monstruo re-simpático que a todo el mundo le cae bien. Yo principalmente me considero su mejor ami-argh ¡Socorro! ―y el dichoso monstruo lo agarró y comenzó a golpearlo―. ¡Nos vemos en una próxima edición de Latin Minutos!

Y así se acabó la jornada del día, con el tema principal, los créditos en la pantalla y un Tincho siendo golpeado por un terrible monstruo que se dispuso a bailar en el estudio el tema del noticiero.

* * *

 **¡Y eso ha sido todo!**

 **Me basaré en todos los capítulos de las cuatro temporadas (si es que de verdad esto llega a gustar) y trataré de que sean actualizaciones semanales.**

 **Dejen un review si les gustó, ¡se los agradecería mucho!**

 **Un dato, las Notas Verdes y otras notas que aparecerán serán reales. Los episodios de 31 minuto datan del 2003, así que trataré de acomodarlos para que sean más actuales las noticias.**

 **¡Saludos! :'D**

 **P.D: Sí, Calcetín con Rombos-man es España xD**


	2. Episodio 2: El árbol furioso

**Episodio 2: El árbol furioso**

 _Un opening después_

Las luces se encontraban apagadas, pero eso no impidió que la cámara lograra captar a la figura de Martín viéndose en su espejo y acomodando su sedoso cabello rubio, admirando su belleza.

―Oh, pero qué grosso estás… ―decía en voz baja.

― ¡Martín, al aire! ―gritó el productor tras de cámaras mientras las luces se encendían.

El argentino guardó su espejo y carraspeó un poco, viendo con atención a la cámara frente a él. ―Buenos días. Soy Martín Hernández, ¡y esto es Latin Minutos! Vamos a un adelanto con las noticias de hoy.

 _TITULARES_

 _"'¡Quiero bailar zumba y no me dejan!', impactante testimonio; la basura no es basura y entonces, ¿qué es? Manuel González nos da la respuesta; ¡El superhéroe del momento, Torero Entomatado-man, ayuda a una joven enferma!; y cambio radical en el Ranking Pe Pe Pe Pe Pe de esta semana"._

La cámara volvió a enfocar a Martín que ya estaba preparado.

―Estamos en directo con el profesor Gilbert Bielschmidt, quien tiene una teoría revolucionaria sobre el crecimiento de los árboles. ―en pantalla, se llevó al móvil donde se mostraba la imagen de Martín y del profesor Gilbert Bielschmidt, un hombre albino con ojos rojos quien observaba con interés una rama de árbol―. ¡Adelante, profesor! ―dijo el rubio.

―Eh, _danke_ Martín. ―contestó el alemán.

 _Gilbert Bielschmidt_

 _CIENTÍFICO_

―Por años hemos visto en la naturaleza, cómo los árboles se demoran meses, años e incluso siglos en crecer. Mi revolucionaria y asombrosa teoría, es que los árboles crecen lento porque son unos ¡flojos! ―anunció fuerte acercándose a la cámara de su despacho―. ¡Para demostrar esta increíble teoría que me dará el Nobel, haremos el siguiente experimento! Atención.

El hombre de cabello blanquecino se acercó a un montículo de tierra con su pala y la aplanó un poco, luego se dirigió a la cámara. ―En este sitio pelado, hemos plantado una semilla de árbol. ―se levantó del suelo y se acercó un poco más al lente―. Ahora, voy a proceder a presionar psicológicamente al árbol para que crezca más rápido. Mi asombrosa teoría es que si molestamos lo suficiente al árbol, va a dejar de ser tan flojo ―dijo en tono de reproche a la semilla plantada, volviendo su vista a la cámara―, y va a crecer en tan solo unos minutos, pongan atención.

El profesor Bielschmidt se alejó de la cámara y se volvió a tirar al suelo, muy cerca del lugar donde plantó la semilla.

―Crece, crece, crece, crece, crece, crece, crece, crece, crece ―comenzó a recitar de manera molesta, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la cámara.

El despacho se cortó y volvió al estudio del programa, mostrando a Martín quien bostezaba durante la nota.

―Ehm, veremos en algunos minutos el resultado de este interesante experimento del profesor… ―tras del rubio, en la sala de edición, unos papeles comenzaron a ser lanzados al aire por los trabajadores. El argentino los miró con reproche y se volvió a la cámara―. Y bien ahora estamos con Blanca Ruíz- ―y los papeles volvieron a ser lanzados―. ¡Estamos con Blanca Ruíz, quien viene con una importante denuncia!

La cámara cambió de plano mostrando al argentino y a la boricua en el estudio.

― ¿Qué tal, Blanca? ―preguntó el conductor.

― ¡Hola, Martín! ¿Te gusta la zumba? ―dijo entusiasmada la pelinegra.

El rubio quedó pensativo durante unos segundos antes de contestar. ― ¿Es ese ritmo que se está poniendo de moda?

― ¡Así es mi chico! Pero está pasando de moda, sin embargo en algunas partes, sigue causando sensación y muchos problemas. ¡Mira lo que pasó en este colegio!

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

La nota comenzó con las imágenes de los niños del colegio bailando el ritmo de la zumba.

 _COLEGIO REPÚBLICA DE FRANCIA_

 _Ella es Carlita y junto con sus amigas se la pasa muy bien bailando zumba._

Más imágenes de las niñas bailando con canciones de zumba como fondo.

 _Pero no todos vibran con esta exótica música._

―Lo que pasa es que a nosotras antes podíamos bailar zumba, y un día la inspectora dijo que no se iba a poner más zumba porque… ―comentaba en cámara una niña de doce años con uniforme escolar.

 _Carlita_

 _"LE GUSTA LA ZUMBA"_

―… porque nos perturbaba y cosas así. ―prosiguió.

 _Le preguntamos a la directora por qué no pueden bailar en el colegio._

―Teníamos graves problemas, así como en todos los colegios. ―contestó la joven docente.

 _Romina López_

 _DIRECTORA_

―De violencia. ―siguió―. Por eso optamos con colocar música, porque una vez nos dijeron que colocáramos música, y se puso esta música Zumba. Fantástico, ustedes estuvieron viendo en el primer piso. Yo me paraba en el segundo piso y veía una masa que se movía para acá y para allá. ―relataba la directora―. Y llegó un momento en que los niños más grandes, los más picarones, comenzaron a hacer gestos ya muy morbo detrás de las niñitas. E incluso hacían leseras como sacarse los brazos de la ropa y ponérselo en el medio y simular así un miembro grande y moviéndolo para todos lados, fue horrible… ―contó―. Y claro, le dijimos a ellos "si ustedes no se detienen entre ustedes…" porque allí ya había ya un "deténganse entre ustedes…", entonces no tuvimos más opción que cortarla.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Che, no me sorprende que no las dejen bailar por compañeros así ―comentó Martín un tanto molesto por las declaraciones de la directora.

― ¡Espera Tincho! ―avisó Blanca―. Las amigas de Carlita también tienen algo qué decir. Mira. ―señaló a la pantalla.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―No es justo para nosotros, porque ella puede mandar por micrófono y retar y decirles ―comentaba otra chica con uniforme reclamando por la actitud de la directora.

 _AMIGAS DE CARLITA_

―Nosotras cuando estábamos aburridas comenzábamos a hacer más desorden y ya no sabíamos qué hacer po'. Y en cambio con la música Zumba bajábamos y nos divertíamos mucho. ―decía otra.

―Es como un trato así sin que nosotros no nos portemos mal si ella no nos pone música. Porque nosotras nos portábamos mejor cuando nos ponían música.

 _La inspectora también nos dio sus razones._

―Nosotros también pensamos que nuestro niños merecen educar el oído, ―comentaba una mujer de mediana edad vestida formalmente.

 _Anaís_

 _INSPECTORA_

―… para así cada día ser mejores personas. ―relató―. Entonces así nosotros pensamos que, para que las vacas dieran más leche y se relajaran, en Holanda les ponían música clásica.

― ¿Quién va a estar bailando a Beethoven o el himno de Francia o el himno de Chile? ¡Nadie! ―se quejaba Carlita.

Más imágenes con música de Zumba se pusieron en pantalla.

 _Lamentablemente, hasta que sus compañeros no se comporten, ellas tendrán que ocultar su pasión por la zumba._

Y la nota terminó con el final del baile de las niñas con la zumba.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

― ¿Ves, Martín? No todos son tan afortunados como nosotros que podemos bailar cuándo queramos ―comentaba feliz Blanca cuando las cámaras volvieron a enfocarlos.

―Claro, como por ejemplo podemos vos y yo bailar ahora juntitos, ¿qué te parecé, Blanquita? ―dijo de forma galante Martín mientras se acercaba a la boricua para bailar.

―Jhm, me llamo Blanca y ubícate Martín, que estamos al aire. ―habló de manera cortante la mujer.

―Che, dale. Pero vos te lo perdés.

―Mejor recordarles a los telespectadores que pueden escribir sus problemas al correo que ahora está apareciendo en pantalla. ―y tal como en el capítulo anterior, ninguna información salió al aire. Ambos mirando en busca del correo pero nada apareció.

―Ajem… ―se aclaró la garganta Martín―. Excelente trabajo, Blanca. ―y cambiaron la cámara que ahora lo enfocaba a él―. Y en otro ámbito de la noticia, las cámaras de Latin Minutos han captado a un grupo de jóvenes que no dejan dormir a los vecinos. Vamos a la nota.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Las imágenes que comenzaron a aparecer en pantalla fueron las de un grupo de jóvenes con diversos instrumentos artesanales, los cuales de a poco comenzaron a tocar, hasta conseguir un ritmo pegajoso, a modo de batucada.

Golpes de tambores, movimientos de telas, baquetadas a fierros y demás fue lo que se escuchó.

Siendo el final el golpe de un platillo.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Oooh yeah, esos pibes sí que tienen ritmo. ―dijo Martín al momento de aparecer en pantalla―. Y ahora ustedes se van a comerciales mientras que yo eh… Me voy al baño, con permiso. ―Y salió de pantalla mientras el tema principal del noticiero comenzó a sonar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _COMERCIALES DE SIETE MINUTOS DESPUÉS_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Jaque Mate, Martín. ―dijo Manuel luego de vencer al rubio en un juego de ajedrez.

― ¡No puede ser, che! ―exclamó el argentino―. ¡Siempre me ganás!

―Lo que pasa es que se requiere un mínimo de inteligencia para jugar al ajedrez. ―comentó arrogante el de cabello castaño.

― ¡Al aire, Martín! ―gritaron desde producción.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos hacia la cámara y rápidamente se pusieron en sus lugares, Martín botando el juego de ajedrez y Manuel corriendo para posicionarse junto al rubio.

―Y ya está con nosotros José Manuel González y su Nota verde… ―dijo buscando al chileno con la mirada.

Manuel llegó a su lado jadeando por haber corrido alrededor de la mesa para llegar hasta él. ― ¿Cómo estás, Martín?

―Eh, re-bien, ¿y qué nos traés para el día de hoy?

―Hoy te traigo una nota referida al reciclaje.

El rubio quedó impactado.

― ¿Reci-qué?

―Reciclaje, Martín. Es, ehh… vamos a ver la nota mejor, para que entiendas. ―Y tras ello, ambos miraron hacia la pantalla.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

La nota comenzó con las imágenes de un saco de papas gigante en medio de una calle mientras un camión se detenía para recogerlo y arrojarlo al interior de él.

 _Por razones que desconozco, terminé adentro de esta bolsa de papas después de la despedida de soltero de mi primo Alonso._

Los hombres a cargo del camión de basura pasaron junto a la bolsa, tomándola con algo de dificultad y lanzándola hacia el interior del camión dirigiéndose así a un vertedero gigante lleno de gaviotas.

 _Amanecí lejos de Santiago, en la Cuarta Región, donde botan toda la basura de La Serena y Coquimbo._

El camión botó la basura que traía en su interior, dejándola en un cúmulo de bolsas y diversos desperdicios, para la satisfacción de los animales hambrientos que rondaban por el lugar.

― ¡Gracias a Dios, los amigos del vertedero de Coquimbo me salvaron la vida! ―decía Manuel a la cámara, con bolsas de plástico enrolladas en su cuerpo. ―Además, en el viaje en camión aprendí un par de cosas que sería bueno contarles.

La cámara mostró imágenes de los camiones y las retroexcavadoras trabajando arduamente en el vertedero trasladando los cúmulos gigantes de basura, siendo dirigidos por un hombre pequeño.

 _Romero Ramírez es el administrador de este vertedero._

―Aunque no lo creas ―decía Romero―, la mitad de esta basura se puede recuperar.

 _Romero Ramírez_

 _ADMINISTRADOR VERTEDERO_

―Eso trae dos beneficios. Uno, que contaminamos menos. Y dos, que cuidamos los recursos naturales.

Más basura acumulada se mostró en pantalla, pedazos de comida siendo despedazada por las gaviotas y varios desperdicios desparramados por la tierra.

 _Romero me contó que en Chile producimos un kilo de basura diaria por persona. Es decir, entre todos botamos cinco mil millones de kilos en un año. Mucha de esta basura puede volver a ser útil para el ser humano._

 _¿Cómo?_

Del vertedero las imágenes pasaron a las de la carretera.

 _Me dirigí a La Serena para visitar a mis sobrinos Ambor y Leoncio, quienes hace algún tiempo me pidieron que les juntara latas de bebidas, cartones y papeles para su colegio, el Óscar Aldunate._

La cámara mostró el salón de clases de los mellizos, siendo el mayor que más hablaba en clases.

―Ambor Von Rodt, te vas inmediatamente afuera, esto es el colmo ―dijo la profesora.

―Ay otra vez me tengo que ir… ―se quejó Ambor mientras sus compañeros de clases reían.

―Te lo dije… ―murmuró Leoncio.

―Cuéntenme niños, ¿en qué consiste esta campaña que están haciendo en el colegio? ―preguntó Manuel a los mellizos mientras estaban afuera.

―Tío Manuel, acá en el colegio juntamos latas, papeles, cartones, para reciclar. ―comentaba Leoncio.

En pantalla se mostró el ejemplo de los niños llevando papeles a los tarros destinados para reciclar.

―Acá se recolecta todo lo que juntamos en la semana. ―decía Ambor mostrándole a Manuel uno de los tarros para reciclar papel―. Después se los vendemos a los caballeros del centro de acopio.

― ¿Centro de a-qué? ―preguntó el ignorante de Manuel.

 _El Centro de Acopio es el lugar donde se reúne todo el material útil recolectado de la basura._

Las imágenes en pantalla cambiaron hacia la de unos hombres en maquinaria, trasladando pedazos de cartones en grandes cantidades.

 _Esta es la Agrupación de Recolectores Ecológicos Independientes, organización formada por los cartoneros de La Serena._

La cámara comenzó a mostrar la figura de una mujer delgada en una bicicleta especializada para la recolección.

 _Josefina conduce todo los días su triciclo a gran velocidad, en busca de material para reciclar._

―Imagínate, para fabricar una tonelada de papel nuevo se necesitan diecinueve árboles…

 _Josefina_

 _CARTONERA_

―Y para fabricar una tonelada de papel reciclado no se necesita ninguno, es la papa ―le comentaba Josefina a Manuel.

Detrás de un cúmulo grande de cartones, plásticos y demás material para reciclaje, apareció Manuel lentamente.

―Todos los desperdicios que me rodean serán clasificados para luego ir a reciclarse. ―decía―. Hay cartones, latas, papeles, plásticos, quebradizo vidrio, nylon…

Con imágenes de los hombres arrojando cartones a una prensadora, volvió a hablar Josefina.

―Manuel, en esa máquina que está detrás de mí se prensan todos los materiales que serán reciclados y que quedan convertidos en estos fardos. ―dijo mostrando los montones de fardos hechos a base de material reciclado.

―Estos fardos, Manuel, se van hacia Santiago. Allá son procesados y convertidos en nuevos productos.

 _Quise conocer un legítimo proceso de reciclaje. Por eso vine a esta fábrica de bolsas, donde recuperan los restos de plástico que botan los supermercados._

La cámara enfocó la estructura exterior de la fábrica hacia la cual caminaba Manuel.

―Estas bolsas ―comentaba una trabajadora del lugar―, que nos llegan del supermercado, nosotros las reciclamos y convertimos en bolsas nuevas.

 _Rosa Nemé_

 _RECICLA PLÁSTICO_

Imágenes de diversas bolsas aparecieron en pantalla.

 _Las bolsas son separadas, molidas y filtradas antes de comenzar su reciclaje._

Se mostró uno de los procesos de las bolsas como pequeños granitos de plástico, y a Manuel junto a Rosa al lado de ellos.

―Las bolsas ―decía Rosa―, luego de ser molidas, entran en esta máquina, se funden y salen como un tallarín.

La cámara captó uno de los procesos de fundición en donde por un tubo salía el plástico reciclado.

―El tallarín de plástico reciclado, se convierte en la materia prima para hacer nuevas bolsas. ―terminó de decir Rosa.

Pequeños pedacitos de plástico reciclado caían para ser guardados en un contenedor.

―Y esta es la etapa final donde obtenemos una nueva bolsa de plástico cien por ciento reciclado.

 _Las ironías del destino. Casi muero en una bolsa de basura y hoy la veo nacer._

La nota iba terminando con las imágenes de la nueva bolsa reciclada y con las del inicio del reportaje. Luego, la escena cambió a una de máxima velocidad donde personas iba subiendo bolsas de plástico a un camión.

 _Si somos conscientes, gracias al reciclaje contaminaremos menos y reutilizaremos los siempre escasos recursos naturales._

 _Mi amiga Josefina está feliz, porque sabe que cuida la Tierra para futuras generaciones de pequeñas Josefinas._

Y de las imágenes de Josefina despidiéndose en el camión, pasaron a las de Manuel haciendo dedo en la carretera.

 _Para mí es la hora del regreso. Mañana es el matrimonio de mi primo Alonso y debo ser puntual._

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Al terminar la nota, la cámara volvió a enfocar a Martín y a Manuel en el estudio.

―Increíble cómo se pueden recuperar las cosas que creíamos era solo mugre, Manuel. ―dijo Martín tratando de admirar el trabajo de su colega―. El _rechiclaje_ es re-importante, ¿ah?

―… Reciclaje, Martín… ―le corrigió el chileno―. Y sí, como dato te puedo decir que es realmente importante… Esa fue la Nota Verde, soy José Manuel González.

―Gracias Manuel. ―dijo el conductor, volviendo su vista hacia la cámara―. Y ahora vamos a terreno donde el profesor Bielschmidt está tratando de demostrar que los árboles crecen lento porque son flojos.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Crece, crece, crece, crece, crece, crece… ―la cámara mostró a Gilbert, tirado en el suelo y apoyando su cabeza en una mano, todavía insistiendo a la semilla que creciera―. Crece, crece, crece, crece, crece… Aaargh, bueno, creo que salió un poco más testaruda de lo que parecía… Lo que pasa es que es una semilla muy _floja_ , pero crecerá, no se preocupen ―dijo el alemán―. Crece, crece, crece, crece, crece, crece, crece…

Pero de lo que no se percató, fue que detrás de él, una mata grande árbol iba creciendo lentamente a medida que seguía diciendo la palabra "crece".

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

El despacho se cortó y volvió al estudio de Latin Minutos, donde Martín salía de debajo del mesón debido a que había perdido su bolígrafo.

―Ahem… ―carraspeó―. Y bien, luego volveremos con el profesor. Y nos encontramos con Luciano Da Silva y Pancho Burgos en los "Minutos Deportivos" de Latin Minutos.

La cámara cambió de perspectiva mostrando a Martín junto a Francisco y a Luciano.

― ¿Y qué nos mostrarán hoy? ¡¿Algo que valga la pena?! ―gritó Martín.

Luciano, sonriente y despreocupado como siempre, le respondió. ―Hoy les traemos… ¡Guerra de trompos! ¿No es así, Pancho Burgos?

―Así es ―contestó el ecuatoriano―, y en el lugar de los hechos tenemos a nuestro reportero Sebastián Artigas… ¿Me escuchas, Sebastián?

Con una doble vista, se mostraron las imágenes del estudio y al móvil. En el segundo, se encontraba un rubio con anteojos, con el audífono en la oreja, el micrófono en una mano y un teléfono celular en la otra.

―Efectivamente, nos encontramos aquí afuera en el patio, presenciando "el juego del trompo".

Con música de hip hop de fondo, se comenzaron a transmitir las imágenes de los niños marcando la tierra para hacer un círculo, el "ring" de los trompos. Imágenes aleatorias de los niños jugando con los trompos, lanzándolos al suelos, peleando, etc.

―Este deporte tiene sus reglas ―decía Sebastián―, y ahora vamos a preguntarles a los participantes.

Con la cámara siguiéndolo, el uruguayo se acercó a los niños para entrevistarlos.

―Hay que… hay que insertarle en el trompo contrario, en el enemigo ―decía uno de ellos.

― ¿Cuánto mide la cuerda? ―preguntó el rubio.

―Alrededor de un metro o metro y medio, depende del trompo.

Se mostró en pantalla cómo los niños enrollaban un trompo con la cuerda.

― ¿Qué es chingarse? ―volvió a preguntar el reportero.

―Que no… que no… que no dé vuelta… ―respondió un niño pequeño.

Más imágenes de los trompos peleando en medio del círculo se mostraron. Algunos eran golpeados y sacados de la línea.

―Cuando lanzan los trompos hacen un círculo, ¿cómo se llama ese círculo?

―Eh, troya.

―Y la troya, ¿puede ser cuadrada?

―No.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

― _Hey amigo_ , pregúntenle a los chicos sobre las particularidades de este deporte ―dijo Luciano en el estudio.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

― ¿Qué es eso cuando dicen "dan carne"? ―cuestionó Sebastián.

―Es cuando uno se tira primero para que luego el otro lo siga ―dijo el niño pequeño.

―Hagan un carnudo.

―Cuando le tiran el trompo así… y le hace así… ―dijo uno de los chicos golpeando con la punta de fierro un trompo contrario, demostrando que el carnudo es cuando se golpea un trompo y queda un marca en la madera.

―Oh, eso se ve doloroso y poco glamoroso para el trompo ―decía Sebastián con una mueca divertida.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Lo mejor de todo esto, Da Silva ―comentaba Francisco en el estudio―, es que Sebastián descubrió un duelo a muerte entre dos ases del trompo.

―No me digas, amigo Pancho. ¡Vamos a verlo!

――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Ahora veremos la verdadera guerra del trompo ―dijo a la pantalla el uruguayo, acompañado de todos los niños allí presentes.

Lentamente se alejó de ellos y caminó hacia un adolescente que traía una medalla colgada en el cuello.

―Dicen que ha surgido otro tan bueno como vos. ―le dijo.

―Vamoh' a ver po' –declaró el chico.

―Desafiante el muchacho… Seguíme cámara.

Fueron hacia el otro lado del patio, hasta donde se encontraba el joven retador.

―Dicen que vos sos el retador.

―Si po'… Aunque el otro tiene más ventaja ya que ando sin mi trompo… ―respondió este.

―Oh y eso que él tiene un trompo prestado…

En pantalla aparecieron las imágenes dobles de ambos peleadores.

 _El trompo que permanezca más tiempo rodando será…_

―El ganador… ―comentó Sebastián a la cámara.

―A las una, a las dos, ¡y a las tres! ―gritó el uruguayo y se dio inicio a la batalla de trompos.

Estos giraban, giraban y giraban, y ninguno daba indicios de parar.

 _En la troya, se ven los trompos…_

Más imágenes de los trompos girando aparecían en pantalla, hasta que uno cayó y no pudo más.

― ¡Tenemos un nuevo ganador! ―anunció el rubio entusiasmado―. ¡Un nuevo campeón!

Siendo el ganador el chico quien retaba al actual As del trompo.

― ¡Y recibe la copa en las manos! ―seguía diciendo Sebastián mientras mostraban la emción en la cara del chico―. ¡Y por el mismo alcalde! ―dijo a modo de broma acercándose a uno de los compañeros de los chicos―. Alcalde, ¿qué opina?

―Que… está bien… ―decía entre nervioso y divertido el niño.

Los demás chicos rieron y una foto del actual campeón del trompo se mostró ante la cámara, con la copa obviamente.

―Esta ha sido una mañana de pasión y trompos ―dijo Sebastián ya en pantalla―. De aventura y suspenso. Y me voy, rodando glamorosamente como un trompo. ¡Adelante estudio!

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

― ¡Ya saben! ¡A jugar al trompo que está de moda! ―declaró alegre el brasileño en el estudio―. ¡Soy Luciano Da Silva!

―Y Francisco Burgos. Y estos fueron…

― ¡Los Minutos Deportivos en Latin Minutos! ―anunciaron ambos al término de su sección.

―Y adelante, siga con el programa Martín ―dijo Luciano.

―Gracias amigos ―respondió el rubio―. ¡Y al regreso en Latin Minutos! El Ranking Pe Pe Pe Pe Pe Pe de la música, que viene sorprendente. No se vayan~.

Pero antes de irse a comerciales, Martín escuchó un extraño ruido que provenía de la sala de edición. Al voltearse, vio a Manuel peleándose con uno de los trabajadores, pasando a romper una taza, siendo observados por los demás editores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _COMERCIALES DE 13 MINUTOS DESPUÉS_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al regreso de comerciales, se pudo ver a Martín con una caña de pescar, sacando un pez. A saber cómo logró pescar un pez en medio de un estudio de televisión.

―Vení amiguito~, vení a mi mesa~ ―decía alegre el argentino.

― _¡Martín, al aire!_

Y soltando su pesca misteriosa, el conductor volvió a su rol. ―Y ahora veremos en directo los resultados del profesor Bielschmidt que hemos estado viendo durante todo el programa, quién dice que puede obligar a los árboles a crecer más rápido. ¡Adelante profesor! ¿Cómo le fue con el experimento?

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

― ¡Crece, crece, crece, crece, crece, crece…! ―ahora Gilbert tenía un megáfono gritando directamente hacia la semilla―. ¡Aaargh! Martín, creo que ha llegado de reconocer que la ciencia a veces comete errores estúpidos, como el resto de la no tan asombrosa humanidad… Creo que es evidente que la planta no ha crecido a pesar de la presión que le hemos… ¡Argh!

Durante toda su perorata, el profesor Bielschmidt nunca se percató que una planta gigante iba creciendo detrás de él, acercándose para luego tomarlo y golpearlo contra el suelo, obviamente molesta por los constantes "crece" del alemán.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

En el estudio, Martín estaba con la boca abierta, sorprendido por el hecho, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. ―Lo siento profesor, siga intentándolo ―si lo que dijo fue por estúpido o para disimular, nunca se sabrá.

―Y en otro ámbito de la noticia, Torero Entomatado-man, nuestro superhéroe habitual, ¡ha vuelto a hacer el bien sin mirar a quién! Veamos quién es quién en la siguiente nota.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

El capítulo (sí, porque en vez de notas parecen capítulos), comenzó con la graduación de una muchacha húngara.

 ** _Elizabetha Héderváry era una chica especial. Siempre fue la primera de su clase y la chica más bonita._**

Elizabetha se paseaba coqueta por la calle, recibiendo halagos y piropos de todos los hombres.

― ¡Hola guapa! ―gritaba uno.

―Elizabetha qué bien te vez~ ―decía otro.

― _My lady~._

 ** _Pero en un día todo cambió._**

― ¡Hay pero qué horror! ¡Estoy llena de granos! ―gritó la húngara al verse en el espejo.

Cuando volvió a salir a la calle, muchas personas cuchichearon al verla.

―Tiene granos… ―gritó uno.

―Tiene granos… ―dijo otro.

―Tiene granos… ―comentaron los tres.

La chica se puso a llorar por lo triste de su situación.

 ** _Elizabetha no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada._**

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 ** _Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Departamento._**

― ¡Amigos, amigos! ―gritaba Antonio―, ¿ya todos tenéis pareja para el baile? ―preguntó a los vecinos de su departamento mientras estaban reunidos en el hall.

― ¡Síiii! ―respondieron al unísono.

―Joder… qué mala suerte… Voy a tener que ir solo… ―se lamentó―. ¿Por qué tengo que ser huérfano y soltero?

Pero en ese mismo instante, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y a emitir una brillante luz roja.

― ¡Jopetas, la señal de emergencia! ¡Esto es un trabajo para…! ―y con un rápido movimiento, cambió su atuendo al de superhéroe―. ¡Torero Entomatado-man! ¡El deber me llama!

Y sobrevolando la ciudad, con su música épica heroica de fondo, Torero Entomatado-man emprendió su viaje en busca del desprotegido.

Y así fue como aterrizó dolorosamente en la habitación de Elizabetha.

― ¡Oh, Torero Entomatado-man, no te acerques! ―gritó la húngara―. ¡Tengo granos…! ―y comenzó a llorar.

―Elizabetha, vamos al médico antes de que tus granos se conviertan en acné.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y con un cambio de escena, apareció Torero Entomatado-man en su podio con la bandera española flameando a su espalda.

― _El artículo 4 de los Derechos del Niño, asegura para todos los niños, ¡el derecho de tener una salud como la gente!_

Y una ovación se escuchó tras lo dicho por el español, quien agradeció todos los aplausos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― ¡Elizabetha, no hay tiempo que perder! ―anunció Torero Entomatado-man

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron al hospital más cercano. Al llegar a la sala de espera, la chica sacó un número.

― ¿Qué número te tocó, Eli?

―El 109 mil…

― ¡Que pase el catorce~! ―gritó la enfermera.

Un hombre con ataque de tos pasó frente de los dos.

Los minutos se volvieron horas, y nuestros protagonistas esperaron pacientemente a que los atendieran en la institución pública.

― ¡Que pase el 109 mil~! ―volvió a gritar la enfermera.

― ¡Ay, soy yo! ―dijo nerviosa la castaña.

―Suerte, Elizabetha~ ―expresó el español.

La húngara pasó a la sala del médico, dejando solo al superhérore en la sala de espera.

― ¡Doctor, doctor! ¡Es una emergencia! ―dijo el pequeño enfermero al lado del médico.

―Tranquilo Tino… Eli, vamos a pulir tu rostro para sacar todo rastro de ese acné.

―Ay, está bien doctor… Proceda… ―fueron las palabras de la chica antes de que le aplicaran la anestesia.

El equipo médico hizo todo su trabajo, minuciosamente, para liberar a la joven Eli de su problema de acné.

Mientras, en la sala de espera, Torero Entomatado-man esperaba muy aburrido la intervención de la chica. Como superhéroe, no podía dejarla sola en aquella circunstancia.

― ¿Hay algún familiar de Elizabetha en esta sala? ―preguntó un enfermero.

―Eh… no, solo somos amigos… ―dijo el español.

―Acompáñeme por favor.

Dudoso, Torero Entomatado-man siguió al pequeño hombre hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba la húngara.

― ¡Elizabetha, te habéis sanado! ―gritó emocionado al verla.

― ¡Sí, no puedo creerlo! ¡Soy la misma de antes!

―Sí, esta vez Elizabetha se salvó ―habló el médico―, pero si lo hubiera dejado pasar más tiempo, tal vez ahora no podría contarlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Y así, una vez más, nuestro héroe ha defendido los derechos de la gente pequeña._**

Torero Entomatado-man y Elizabetha se encontraban a las afueras del hospital, caminando tranquilamente.

―Elizabetha ―comenzó el superhéroe―, ¿os gustaría ir a un baile? Tengo entradas y no sabía con quién ir…

― ¿Es enserio…?

― ¡Sí, lo dije al principio del capítulo! ¡Mira!

Y como a Torero Entomatado-man le encanta hacer trabajar al narrador, volvamos al principio.

 _"― ¡Amigos, amigos! ―gritaba Antonio―, ¿ya todos tenéis pareja para el baile? ―preguntó a los vecinos de su departamento mientras estaban reunidos en el hall._

 _― ¡Síiii! ―respondieron al unísono._

 _―Joder… qué mala suerte… Voy a tener que ir solo…"_

―Ay, era cierto Torero Entomatado-man… ¡Contigo iría a la luna si fuera necesario! ―dijo emocionada la húngara.

― ¡Entonces ven, vamos!

Y con una nueva escena donde nuestro español superhéroe y la húngara sobrevolaban la ciudad con la épica música heroica de fondo, se dio fin al capítulo.

 ** _Adiós Entomatado-man. Y te felicito por tu romance._**

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Volviendo al estudio, Martín estaba hablando por un inalámbrico con una persona desconocida, de la cual solo se lograba captar un poco de su voz.

―Sí… sí… no… no… ―decía mecánicamente el periodista―. ¡Pero mamá, ahora estoy trabajando!… ¡Que no, che! ¡No quiero ir donde la tía Lovina, es muy gruñona!… ―y exasperado colgó al percatarse que ya estaba al aire―. Eh… ¡Qué heroico! Torero Entomatado-man es el mejor héroe desde los tiempos del Torero Enmascarado… ¿No te parece, Migue? ―le preguntó a su compañero que ya estaba en su lugar.

―No me cabe la menor duda, Tincho ―respondió este.

―Como siempre, Miguel Prado nos trae las noticias de la farándula. ¿Cómo va "Inutalia", la próxima teleserie de nuestro canal, Migue?

―Como crítico, te puedo decir que va magnífica Martín. Vamos a un adelanto.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

― _La Tierra redonda es, la Tierra redonda es, la Tierra redonda es, yo soy Inutalia~_ ―inició la nota con la canción de apertura de la teleserie.

 _Ya viene "Inutalia", la teleserie que causará un verdadero impacto. Con su impresionante recreación del mundo de las Guerras Mundiales._

― ¡Yo soy Italia, y he venido a salvarlos de los malvados de los Aliados!

― _What's up here, bro?! I can´t believe it!_ ―gritó un hombre castaño con acento americano.

 _Él es América, el simpático personaje que pondrá la cuota de humor en la serie._

― _Oh my god!_ ¡Creo que debo pedir ayuda!

―Yo improviso, improviso mucho, porque tengo mucha facilidad de improvisación…

 _Allen F. Jones_

 _AMÉRICA_

 _América es interpretado por Allen Jones, un popular actor conocido por sus roles de comedia._

―Yo aquí en el canal no llevo mucho tiempo, pero ya todos me conocen ―decía el joven―. Además, a pesar de cómo me vea, yo en la vida real soy chistoso. En la vida real, en el papel, yo soy así.

 _En "Inutalia", Allen también ha demostrado su destreza y entrega en escenas que requieren de mucha acción._

Se mostraron imágenes de la teleserie, donde en pleno campo de batalla, el personaje de Allen se enfrentaba en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el personaje de Lutz.

―Mira, cuando uno acepta ser actor, sabe que nada va a ser tan fácil ―decía el castaño con piercings.

 _Con escenografías de primer nivel e inolvidables interpretaciones, esta teleserie marcará un hito en las producciones nacionales._

 _Y como en toda teleserie, también hay chascarros._

― ¡Creo que debo pedir ayuda! ―gritaba Allen―. ¡Debo encontrar a alguien de la- pfff… ―dijo estallando en risa por su enredo―. ¡Se me olvidó! ¡Que me salve de Inglaterra!

― ¡Que te salve de Inglaterra! ―dijo también riendo Luciano, quien estaba con él en escena.

― _La Tierra redonda es, la Tierra redonda es, la Tierra redonda es, yo soy Inutalia~_ ―volvió a cantar el staff de la teleserie.

 _"Inutalia", la teleserie que el público pide a gritos._

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Tincho, Tincho… Estamos al aire… ―mascullaba molesto el peruano mientras golpeaba disimuladamente el brazo del argentino, quien estaba leyendo el diario en el estudio.

Bajó lentamente el papel y se fijó en la cámara que lo enfocaba. ―Oh, ehm… Te lo digo muy enserio Migue, me muero de ganas por ver esa película. Estoy re-segura que me va a gustar.

―Teleserie, Martín. Y claro que a todos nos tiene que gustar, porque o si no nos echan del canal…

―Oh, es cierto, está en nuestro contrato…

―Pe pe pe pe pe pe pe pe.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Migue?

― ¡Es que llegó la hora del Ranking Musical! Preparado en base a mis gustos musicales. ¡Veámoslo!

 _Tres canciones después_

Al volver al aire, otra vez, Martín bostezó. ―Esa música está re-entretenida realmente, Migue… ¡Voy a ir corriendo a comprar el _cassettes_!

―Es que es música Pe pe pe pe pe pe pe pe. Y no seas anticuado, adquiere un _compact._

―Gracias, che, tenés razón. El _compaskt dik_ sería mejor… ―dijo antes de que la cámara lo enfocara solo a él―. Y antes de despedirnos, pasemos a revisa qué pasó con el profesor Gilbert Bielschmidt, el hombre que cree que puede obligar a los árboles a crecer más rápido. ¡Profesor, ¿se encuentra ahí?!

El móvil del profesor Bielschmidt mostró imágenes del árbol atacando fieramente al albino, quien solo gritaba de dolor.

Cortaron las imágenes, mostrando al argentino sorprendido. ― ¡Profesor! ¡¿Está ahí, profesor?! ―preguntó.

Y más imágenes del ataque del árbol furioso, y un grito de agonía por parte del alemán.

―Ehm… Este… Sería bueno que… Alguien vaya a ver qué pasó con el profesor Bielschmidt… ―decía nervioso el conductor.

― ¡Anda tú entonces! ―apareció uno de los trabajadores guyanés en pantalla.

― ¡Che, que yo no puedo! Tengo que… Despedir el programa ―dijo desesperado el rubio―. Bueno eh, eso fue todo… Estamos en Latin Minutos y…

Y para desgracia de Martín, parte del árbol que atacaba al profesor alemán apareció en el estudio, específicamente detrás de él. ―Y adiós y nos vemos la próxima semana. ―se fue rápidamente, tomando su saco y huyendo despavorido del estudio, dejando que sonase el tema principal del noticiero, con el árbol en medio del lugar.

* * *

 **¡Segundo capítulo!**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favoritos~. ¡Me alegra mucho saber que les guste!**

 **Y descuiden, Gilbert está sano y salvo, es demasiado awesome para que un árbol lo mate(?**

 **Se aceptan reviews~**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Episodio 3: El experimento

**Episodio 3: El experimento**

 _Una cortina de apertura después…_

La cámara estaba enfocando diversos frascos con sustancias extrañas, con colores como carmesí y azul, algunos burbujeaban en los tubos de ensayo o en los vasos de precipitado, conectados a más tubos y eso.

De fondo se podía escuchar una risa malvada. Esta era suave, paciente… Como si llevase planeado algún plan maligno para conquistar al mundo.

―Al fin… He llegado al experimento perfecto… ―decía Martín, observando con orgullo un tubo de ensayo. Una extraña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, acompañada con un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes―. Ahora podré… ¡Dominar al mundo! ¡ _Muahahaha_! ―volvió a reír siniestramente.

― _¡Al aire Martín!_ ―gritaron desde producción

El argentino vio hacia las cámaras y corrió para posicionarse en su puesto, aún con el tubo de ensayo en mano mientras sonaba el tema del noticiero.

―Buenos días ―comenzó a decir el rubio, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que traía en sus manos e inmediatamente lo guardó―, soy Martín Hernández y esto es Latin Minutos, el noticiero más veraz y más inteligente de la televisión. En el día de hoy, veremos…

 _TITULARES_

 _"¡Descubren extraño aborigen de pueblo que se creía extinto! El Surinamés; José Manuel González visita a las ballenas; ¡Torero Entomatado-man nos cuenta su vida!; y la típica encuesta diferente…"_

Al volver Martín al aire, se mostró su risa malvada… De nuevo.

― ¡ _Muahahahaha!_ ¡Dominaré el mundo! ―decía extasiado―. _¡Muahahaha!_

― _Martín al aire._

―Ehm… ―dijo volviendo a la normalidad―. Nuestro reportero, Daniel de Irala, salió a la calle, le preguntó a la gente y… ¡Le contestaron! Vamos a verlo…

―――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Hola, soy Daniel de Irala, para Latin Minutos, con la pregunta del día de hoy, "¿Qué haría si fuera invisible?", ¡Vamos a preguntar!

Como siempre, se dio inicio a la cortina del segmento.

― ¿Qué haría si fuera invisible? ―le preguntó Daniel a un policía.

― ¿Invisible en qué sentido? ―dijo este.

―Primero que nada, me pintaría para ser visible ―respondió un joven.

― ¡Señor, señor! ―se acercó Daniel a un hombre rubio, con gafas y un extraño oso polar―. _¿Qué haría si fuera invisible?_

― ¿Me lo dice a mí? ¿Realmente le importo? ¡¿Realmente me ve?! ―dijo desesperado el canadiense.

― _¿Qué harías si fueras invisible?_

― ¡Me comería todos los helados del mundo! ―respondió un niño.

― ¡Me metería al baño de las mujeres! ―respondió un hombre francés.

― ¡Me metería al baño de los hombres~! ―respondió Elizabetha con una cámara―. ¡Para ver si hacen _yaoi~!_

― _¿Ya-qué?_

― _Meep, meep, meep, meep_ ―respondieron los gemelos extraños.

― _¿Qué haría si fuera invisible?_

―Mmm… Si fuera invisible… Yo creo que leería un buen libro ―respondió un inglés.

― ¡Sería famoso! ―respondió un estonio.

―Yo opino, que ser invisible es realmente importante. Aunque uno no crea la importancia de ser invisible ―opinó un guatemalteco.

―Yo me tomaría una foto para acordarme del momento~ ―dijo una taiwanesa.

― ¡Le tiraría pasteles a toda la gente! _Kesesesese~_ ―comentó el profesor Gilbert.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Ser invisible… ¡Já! ―dijo Martín desde el estudio―. Eso no es nada comparado con mi re-grosso invento… ¡ _Muahahahahaha!_

― _Martín al aire._

―Y continúa la guerra entre los Nórdicos y los Africanos. Nuestro reportero Alexander Marley, ¡que lleva más de cuatro años allá!, nos pondrá al tanto del conflicto. ¿Cómo estás, Alex?

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

En pantalla, apareció el jamaicano vestido con ropa militar.

― ¿Qué tal, Martín? ―respondió.

 _Alexander Marley_

 _ENVIADO ESPECIAL_

―Me encuentro aquí con el General Densen, esperando que llegue el escuadrón de paracaidistas. En una peligrosa maniobra de precisión, los soldados deberán caer dentro de este círculo ―ambos se corrieron y la cámara enfocó hacia el círculo. De fondo se podía escuchar el ruido de los motores de los aviones.

― ¡Cuidado, Marley! ―gritó el general danés―. ¡Que ahí vienen mis valientes paracaidistas! ¡A correr!

Poco a poco, iban cayendo los paracaidistas del cielo para efectuar la maniobra.

 _En este momento se aproxima el primer paracaidista._

Sin embargo, no logró cumplir con el objetivo de caer dentro del lugar señalado.

Y lo mismo pasó con los otros soldados que caían del cielo.

― ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?! ―gritaba el General Densen―. ¡¿Pero qué les pasa inútiles?! ¡Caigan dentro del círculo!

Y seguían aterrizando dolorosamente los soldados en distintas partes del campo de entrenamiento, pero no en el círculo.

Al terminar el operativo, la cámara enfocó a los paracaidistas adoloridos, regados por el lugar, avergonzados por fallarle a su general.

―General ―dijo Alexander al acercarse a él―. ¿Nos puede decir qué fue lo que falló?

―Técnicamente lo que falló fue "buena puntería". Pero ahora verán tirarse a un verdadero profesional, observen.

―General, ¿adónde va?

Ya en el avión, el general Densen se preparaba para lanzarse y demostrarles a sus soldados cómo se debe aterrizar correctamente.

― ¡Aquí voy! ―gritó a la cámara antes de saltar.

Desde tierra, enfocaron la figura del general quien ya había abierto su paracaídas, tratando de maniobrar entre todos los árboles del lugar, pasando a chocar con el follaje de estos, con algunas rocas de los acantilados y demás, mientras era observado por sus valientes soldados.

Hasta que logró aterrizar en el círculo.

La cámara volvió a enfocar a Alex quien esperaba a que pasasen los paramédicos con la camilla en donde traían al general.

― ¿Ven? ¡Así es como lo hace el Rey del Norte! ―gritó entusiasmado, y un tanto adolorido, el general danés.

―Desde el frente Nórdico, soy Alexander Marley, para Latin Minutos. Adelante Martín.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Gracias Alex ―dijo el argentino al volver a la pantalla―. Hasta la próxima semana… ¡Y a la vuelta de comerciales! La Nota Verde de José Manuel González. No se vayan~.

Cuando terminó el tema principal, Martín volvió a sacar su tubo de ensayo y lo miró fijamente, riendo en voz baja y de manera malvada.

― _Muahahaha~…_ Dominaré el mundo~ ―decía por lo bajo―. _¡Muahahaha!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _COMERCIALES DE SEIS MINUTOS DESPUÉS_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al volver a la pantalla, se podía… ¿observar? A Martín con unas gafas y bata de laboratorio, tapando algo bajo una tela junto con el trabajador guyanés Aaron Rodney.

―En un oscuro laboratorio~… ―decía el argentino―. El doctor Martín el Grosso y su fiel ayudante Aaron Rodney…

― ¡Ese soy yo! ―exclamó alegre el joven.

―Están a punto de crear un… ¡ser indestructible!

― ¡ _Muahahahahaha_! ―comenzaron a reír ambos de forma malvada.

―Jeh, vamos a verlo~ ―dijo el rubio mayor mientras sacaba lentamente la tela―. _Cha-cha-chan~._

― _Cha-cha-chan~_ ―repetía el guyanés.

― _Chi-cha-cháaan~. ¡Cha-cha-chá- ¡AAAHH!_

Lo que nunca se esperó Martín, fue que al levantar la tela, en vez de ver su experimento, se encontrara con Manuel quien le dio ese susto.

―Argh… ah… ―jadeaba el argentino recuperándose del espanto.

― _Martín, al aire_ ―dijeron desde producción, encendiendo las luces y moviendo todo lo que Martín había llevado al lugar, o eso fue lo que hizo Aaron al irse de allí.

―Eh… ¡Manu, boludo! ¡Casi me matás del susto, che! ―gritó el argentino.

―Tan grande y tan cobarde, Martín… ―se burlaba el chileno.

―Argh, es cierto… ―confesó el mayor―. ¡Le tengo miedo hasta a los pescaditos de colores!

―Imagínate lo que te pasará cuando veas… ¡Ballenas!

―Ay no… ―y el rubio se tapó los ojos, para gracia y entusiasmo de Manuel―. No quiero…

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

La nota comenzó con las imágenes de Manuel tratando de dormir. El reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana y el chileno no había podido pegar un ojo.

 _Llevaba horas sin dormir, estaba intranquilo… Traté de recordar lo que cantaba mi anciana madre, una bella canción de cuna para dormir, de la cantante ballena Petronila Cetácea, pero no la recordé._

Manuel seguía dando vueltas por la cama para intentar dormir.

 _Quizás si escuchaba la canción de nuevo, podría conciliar el sueño._

 _¿Pero dónde encontrar a esa ballena? Debería de estar vieja y jubilada._

La cámara mostró al castaño caminando por la calle.

 _Fui donde mi gran amigo y primo, Robin Von Rodt, quien era un experto en mamíferos marinos._

―Esa ballena de la canción de tía Graciela… ¿Era jorobada? ―preguntó el joven.

―Bueno… Sí, mi _ñuke_ decía que era bastante fea, pero tenía una voz de ángel… ―respondió Manuel.

 _Robin Von Rodt_

 _BIÓLOGO MARINO_

― ¡No! ¡Me refiero a su raza! ―gritó el de cabello largo―. Es una Ballena Jorobada, por lo tanto la puedes encontrar yendo a la casa del Alonso.

― ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿El Alonso sigue viviendo contigo y los niños?

―No weón, el Lonso se mudó con su esposa al sur, en el Estrecho de Magallanes.

Las imágenes pasaron de la casa del joven a una de Manuel conduciendo por la carretera.

 _Partí a Punta Arenas, que queda muy al sur, en la Duodécima Región. Recorrí y recorrí, pero nadie parecía saber de las ballenas jorobadas._

 _Hasta que…_

En un parque de la ciudad, Alonso pasó caminando tranquilamente, parecía que venía saliendo del trabajo.

Pasó por al frente de un hombre leyendo el periódico, quien no era nada más y nada menos que Manuel.

 _No había visto a mi primo desde su boda, así que lo seguí. Pero de pronto perdí su pista._

Manuel aún buscaba algún rastro de su primo rubio.

―Oh, creo que lo perdí... ―dijo para sí.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Manuel? ―exclamó Alonso de repente, acercándose peligrosamente a su primo mayor, que para variar era unos centímetros más bajo que él―. Me has estado siguiendo y ni siquiera te dignaste a llamar.

―Eh… es que… ―murmuraba el mayor―. Estoy buscando una ballena, así que pensé que podrías ayudarme…

― ¿Una ballena?

 _Alonso Huapi_

 _INFORMANTE_

― ¿Cómo se llama? ―preguntó el rubio.

―Petronila Cetácea.

―Aaah, sí… Está donde se reúnen todas las ballenas… Sí yo puedo ayudarte~ ―comentó con una ligera sonrisa―. Si me das dinero puedo decirte dónde queda.

―Sí, sí, lo haré. Gracias primo.

―Lo que tienes que hacer es ir… ―y comenzó a contar el chilote.

 _Después de pagarle, seguí las instrucciones de mi primo._

Imágenes de un Manuel sobre una lancha y vomitando hacia el mar aparecieron en pantalla.

 _Me adentré a la región de Magallanes y más, más al sur, donde el continente se divide en cientos de islas._

Tragándose el vómito que subía por su esófago, el castaño miró a la cámara luego de ver un zodiac pasar cerca de ellos.

―Tengo que viajar en eso… ―dijo.

Ya en mar adentro, Manuel pudo relajarse.

 _Era un lugar hermoso, donde los animales vivían libres y en paz. Me alegró saber que este sector está protegido, y las criaturas que aquí viven no deben temer a cazadores y a otros canallas._

La cámara enfocaba a pingüinos y la vegetación libre de la mano del hombre.

 _Pero no había ballenas._

Más imágenes del estrecho con sus paisajes únicos.

 _Encontré lobos, y como es sabido los lobos siempre andan detrás de las ballenas para jugar, y para regodearse de sus sobras de comida. Pero los lobos no me ayudaron._

― ¡¿Conocen a Petronila Cetácea?! ―preguntó Manuel a la manada con un megáfono para hacerse escuchar.

― ¡Nooo! ―gritaron los mamíferos acuáticos.

 _También vi pingüinos, cientos de ellos, pero nada sabían._

Ahora la lancha en la que andaban se acercó a unos glaciares, mostrando todo el hielo que flotaba en el mar.

 _De pronto comenzó a hacer mucho, mucho, pero mucho frío._

 _El camino me llevó hasta una enorme pared de hielo. Un glaciar de más de treinta mil años._

La cámara enfocaba al glaciar, mostrando su majestuosidad.

― _¡Petronila!_ ―gritó Manuel haciendo eco en el lugar―. ¡Petronila!

Y gracias al grito, un pedazo del glaciar se desprendió y cayó al mar.

 _El camino había terminado ahí. Mi propio primo me había estafado._

 _Furioso, decidí volver a Punta Arenas._

Alonso se encontraba descansando en el living de su casa, tomando un mate caliente y silbando feliz.

Hasta que apareció su esposa junto con Manuel.

―Oh, pero si es mi primo favorito~ ―dijo alegre.

― ¡Nada de primo, Alonso! ¡Me engañaste! ―gruñó el periodista―. ¡No encontré a ninguna ballena! ¡Si me diste pésimas instrucciones!

―Argh, de acuerdo… ―suspiró resignado―. Te engañé porque estaba molesto contigo por no avisar que vendrías. Solo por eso te llevaré donde la ballena.

 _Así, volví a las islas, con ninguna esperanza, y con mi primo al cual ya no podía confiar._

Ambos se encontraban de regreso en la lancha, navegando mar adentro mientras la lluvia se hacía presente.

 _Pero esta vez, las encontramos._

La cámara enfocó el momento exacto en la que una ballena jorobada salía a la superficie para expulsar aire.

 _Canal Jerónimo_

 _XII REGIÓN_

Y toda una manada de ballenas se hizo presente.

 _Eran criaturas enormes, que miden hasta quince metros y pesan treinta mil kilos._

Las ballenas seguían apareciendo. Algunas mostrando sus jorobas por las que fueron llamadas así, y sumergiéndose hasta levantar su cola la cual se escondía con suavidad en el agua.

―Están casi extintas, Manuel ―decía Alonso―. Pero se reúnen en este lugar porque están tranquilas y hay mucha comida. ¡Imagínate que comen tres mil kilos de alimento al día!

La cámara siguió enfocando a las ballenas que salían a la superficie.

 _Sin embargo, no encontraba a Petronila._

Manuel miraba con tristeza hacia las ballenas, siendo apoyado por su primo menor.

 _Casi había perdido toda esperanza cuando…_

De repente, un canto melodioso y dulce se hizo escuchar. El chileno quedó maravillado al oírlo y trató de grabar esa canción en su memoria.

 _Sí, era la famosa cantante, interpretando la misma canción de cuna. Me recordó a mi madre y la paz volvió a mi corazón._

La canción siguió sonando en lo que quedaba de la nota.

 _Fue un día especial, Petronila se despidió y se fue lentamente…_

 _Nunca la olvidaré._

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Ay… ¿ya se fueron las ballenas? ―preguntó temeroso Martín, con las manos tapando sus ojos, al terminar la nota.

―Sí Tincho, ya acabó todo… ―dijo aburrido Manuel.

Separando lentamente los dedos, Martín miró con cuidado antes de sacar las manos completamente de la cara y sentarse recto. ―Oh qué interesante tu nota, Manu, ¿pero cómo hiciste para no congelarte?

―Llevé un guatero y apreté bien fuerte los cachetes.

―Oh pero qué grosso consejo para los pibes en las casas~ ―decía maravillado el argentino.

―Sí, anótenlo ―dijo Manuel a la cámara―. Esta fue la Nota Verde, soy José Manuel González.

―Gracias Manu, nos vemos la próxima semana.

―Nos vemos.

―Y en otro ámbito de la noticia. Por muchos siglos se pensó que el pueblo de Surinam estaba extinguido. Pero investigaciones recientes han demostrado, ¡que aún existe un ejemplar! Veamos estas exclusivas imágenes.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Con imágenes infiltradas de un aborigen en pleno bosque aparecieron en pantalla.

 _El Surinamés, un ejemplar pocas veces visto._

Más fotos de distintas épocas y lugares con un surinamés aparecían en pantalla.

 _Aunque muchos piensan que es un mito, existen algunas fotografías que avalan su existencia. Se le ha visto en los más recónditos lugares del mundo. Y hoy, en exclusiva para Latin Minutos, tenemos una entrevista con este enigmático ser, el Surinamés._

La cámara pasó a enfocar a un hombre joven, vestido con un traje, el micrófono del noticiero, con un bandita sobre el tabique de la nariz.

―Nos encontramos aquí, en una casa perdidas en el Amazonas.

 _Juan Pedro Sánchez_

 _REPORTERO_

―Con el Surinamés, un aborigen de un pueblo que se creía extinto ―y se acercó a la persona en cuestión, un joven de piel morena y más bajo que el mexicano. Hay que aclarar que anda vestido con un taparrabos de piel de leopardo y manchas circulares sobre la piel.

―Señor Surinamés. Dígame cómo nadie lo vio por tanto, tanto, tantísimo tiempo…

―Primero Juan Pedro, pueden llamarme Jaiden Gollit.

 _Jaiden Gollit_

 _SURINAMÉS_

―Y segundo, lo que pasó fue que nosotros los surinameses somos seres muy, muy, pero muy ordenados.

― ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con su desaparición?

―Es que en todo este tiempo, he estado ordenando mi colección de pelusas de tooodo el mundo. ¿No nota lo ordenada y limpia que está? ―dijo mostrando los estantes llenos de pelusas.

―Sí, la verdad es que está todo muy ordenadito y limpio ―comentó Pedro―. ¿Podemos ir a conocerla?

―Por supuesto. Síganme.

Y tanto el mexicano como el camarógrafo siguieron al aborigen.

La cámara enfocó todas las pelusas del surinamés en pantalla.

―Mira Juan Pedro ―decía la voz de Jaiden en _off_ ―, para ordenar las pelusas, me fijo en su procedencia, su porte y su nivel de suciedad. Como ves, es un trabajo muy largo y muy difícil.

―Esta pelusa ―señaló una mata de pelusa en específico―, la saqué del Congo.

Pero el mexicano comenzó a inhalar profundamente, como si le viniese un estornudo.

―Ah… Ah...

―Esta otra ―siguió Jaiden―, me la regaló el rey Arturo en persona.

―Ah… Ah…

―Esa de allá atrás, la saqué de Alaska, ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar pelusas en Alaska?

―Ah… Ah… _¡AAH-CHÚ!_ ―y el mexicano estornudó.

― ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! ―exclamó el surinamés.

― _¡Ah chú!_

― ¡Para por favor!

Todas las pelusas salieron volando por los fuertes exhalaciones de Pedro, quien no para de estornudar debido a una alergia provocada por la colección.

― ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! ―gritó Jaiden viendo sus pelusas en el suelo―. ¡Está todo desordenado!

―Disculpe… No era mi intención… Es que soy alérgico a las pelusas… ―se aclaró el reportero.

― ¡Ahora mi colección está hecho añicos!

―No se preocupe mi wey, yo la ordeno.

― ¡Eso espero! Lo que es yo, voy a salir a dar una vuelta. Porque hace más de mil quinientos años que no lo hago. _Tot ziens!_

Y el joven se fue, dejando solo a Pedro en la casa con las pelusas.

―Tincho… Parece que me voy a tener que quedar ordenando… ―decía incómodo a la cámara―. De paso, quiero mandar un saludo a mis perros Chihuahua, Taco, Burrito, Yo fui, Ajúa, Güerito, Chile, Che-Che, Pe-Pe, Po-Po, Wey, Etcétera, Tsunami, Nadie, Ruso…

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Gracias Pedro, nos vemos en mil quinientos años más ―dijo Martín al volver al estudio.

―¿Quién habría pensado que aún existían los _Rurinameses,_ Pancho? ―le preguntó a Francisco y a Luciano quienes ya estaban listos para iniciar con su espacio.

―Sí, tienes razón. Ni siquiera había escuchado nunca hablar de un pueblo tan extraño como ese.

― _Quando eu era uma criança_ , jugaba con los surinameses y los guyaneses ―comentaba alegre el brasileño―. Subíamos a los árboles que en ese entonces se llamaban _tutureleles_ y saltábamos y saltábamos de rama en rama hasta que nos topábamos con los monos y guacamayos y jugábamos con ellos.

Y como siempre ocurría en los relatos del moreno, Pancho se quedaba dormido sobre el mesón del estudio, y Martín terminaba aburrido.

―Sí, sí, bueno, bueno… ¿Y qué emocionante deporte nos traen esta vez?

Dicho eso, Francisco despertó. ―Oh, de "emocionante" nada ―comentó algo molesto―. Pero de perdido, mucho ―y rio forzadamente.

― ¿Por qué dice eso, Pancho Burgos? ―preguntó confundido Luciano.

―Porque vamos a ver el juego del "Laberinto", Da Silva… Demos paso a nuestro reportero en terreno, Sebastián Artigas.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

En un patio de un colegio, volvió a aparecer el uruguayo.

―Efectivamente… En el glamoroso colegio Eduardo Frei Montalva, en medio del Laberinto.

En pantalla aparecieron imágenes al azar de los niños jugando al Laberinto.

― ¿A qué están jugando? ―le preguntó el rubio a un niño del patio.

―Al… Laberinto.

― ¿Y cómo se juega al Laberinto?

―Son dos chicos… Uno guía y el otro corre.

En imágenes se mostraba a una niña gritando "¡giro!" al grupo de muchachos para cambiar de posición y encerrar así al compañero que corría.

― ¿Por qué dice tanto "giro"? Vamos a preguntarle ―decía Sebastián acercándose a la niña―. ¿Vos sos como la directora del juego?

―Sí ―respondió ella.

― ¿Y por qué decís tanto "giro"?

― ¡Giro!

La cámara volvió a mostrar al chico anterior.

― ¿Por qué se toman de las manos?

―Esas son como unas cadenas para que los otros no pasen tan fácilmente.

Y más imágenes del Laberinto aparecieron en pantalla.

―Y me despido desde aquí, en un verdadero laberinto niños ―comentaba el uruguayo rodeado de todos los chicos del patio―. ¡Adiós niños!

― _¡Chaooo!_ ―gritaron estos.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Vaya, vaya, vaya… ―decía Francisco al volver en pantalla―. Qué facilidad tienen esos niños para ubicarse.

―Lo que es yo, me pierdo hasta cuando voy a la tienda de la esquina ―dijo Luciano con una sonrisa.

―Argh… tú te andas luciendo, Luciano… ―dijo molesto el ecuatoriano―. Mejor despidamos nuestra sección… Estos fueron los…

― ¡Minutos Deportivos en Latin Minutos! ―exclamaron juntos.

―Adelante, Martinson, con el programa ―habló el brasileño al argentino.

― ¡Es Martín, Da Silva! ―reclamó el rubio―. ¡Martín! Argh… Y ahora en nuestra entrevista, hemos traído al estudio, al mundialmente conocido científico polaco, Feliks Lukasiewics.

La cámara cambió la perspectiva, mostrando a un hombre buen mozo, rubio como Martín pero con melena y una bata de laboratorio.

―Buenas tardes, doctor Lukasiewics ―comenzó a decir Martín―. Díga-me…

―Me ―respondió Feliks.

 _Feliks Lukasiewics_

 _CIENTÍFICO_

― ¡No doctor! Lo que quiero es que me cuente-

―Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

― ¡Pero dejéme terminar la frase, che! ¿Por qué no nos habla de su experimento de clonación, por favor?

―Aah~, eso es una calumnia. ¡Yo jamás he clonado a nadie! ¡Fue él! ―y señaló a un clon igual a él.

― ¡No, fue él! ―y el clon señaló a otro clon.

― ¡No, fue él! ―y el clon señaló a Manuel.

― ¡Manu! ―exclamó Martín.

― ¡Martín, esto es absurdo! ―se defendió el chileno―. Yo trabajo acá. ¡Pero me contaron que fue él! ―y señaló a un clon de él mismo.

― ¡No, fue él! ―y este clon señaló a otro clon de Manuel.

Y Martín quedó impactado por ver a tres Manuel.

― ¡Martín, espera! ―dijo un Manuel―. ¡Yo soy tu amigo! Nos conocimos en los scout, en la manada La Colonia.

― ¡No, fue él! ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él!

― ¡Creo que mejor nos vamos a comerciales, y apenas despejemos el estudio, volveremos! ―gritó Martín sobre las seis voces de los clones quienes seguían discutiendo.

― ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él!

― ¡Cállense!

― ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _COMERCIALES DE 8 MINUTOS DESPUÉS_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con poca iluminación en el estudio, Martín se encontraba rodeado de los trabajadores guyaneses y de Manuel.

―Amigos, los he reunido a todos ―comentaba el argentino―, para que presencien, ¡un importante invento, que revolucionará al mundo moderno!

― _¡Al aire!_ ―y las luces se encendieron, espantando así a los muchachos y dejando al rubio solo, guardando su invento.

― ¡El héroe de los indefensos! He incluso de los defensos, Torero Entomatado-man ―y la cámara enfocó un cáliz con el experimento burbujeante y vaporoso de Martín. Este, al percatarse, lo guardó enseguida―. Ejem… ¡Se luce resolviendo un nuevo caso! Veámos-lo.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

 ** _En una calle cualquiera, un día cualquiera._**

Una señora paseaba tranquilamente por el parque junto a su perro, el cual comenzó a ladrarle a un vagabundo que se encontraba durmiendo en una banca del parque.

―Uuuy, otro vago más… Será mejor que llame a la policía… ―y ante lo dicho, ejecutó su acción.

La policía llegó al lugar y se llevó al vagabundo a un hogar de vagos sin hogar ni familia.

―Rayos… Estoy solo y no tengo familia… ¿Qué hago…? ―se decía el vago búlgaro, llamado Boris.

―Bueno, primero que nada ―le decía otro vago de Molossia llamado Kevin―, estar un par de meses en esta casa. Luego, seguir en esta casa porque nadie, nadie te va a ayudar…

―Eso es una mentira muchacho… ―comentó un viejo italiano―. Hay un superhéroe que vela por todas las personas del mundo.

― ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al "Torero Musculoso"? ―dijo Kevin.

―No.

― ¡Ah! ¡Entonces a "Torero Veloz"!

― ¡No!

― ¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡Al "Torero Ninja"!

― ¡Tampoco! ¡Este, es un superhéroe de verdad!

―Ehm… ¿Y cómo se llama?

―Mmm… se llama así… ¡Auxilio, socorro, ayuda!

― ¡Auxilio, auxilio, auxilio! ―comenzaron a gritar los tres vagos.

― ¡Socorro, ayuda!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Mientras tanto, en un departamento muy departamento de Ciudad Departamento._**

Recostado en su sillón, Antonio leía muy feliz el diario.

―Oh, leeré mi horóscopo~ ―se dijo―. "Acuario: Hoy, no podrá descansar. En cambio, tendrá que rescatar a gente de cosas muuuy peligrosas".

Y en ese mismo momento, su lámpara comenzó a emitir una conocida luz roja.

― ¡Joder, la señal de emergencia! Esto es un trabajo para… ¡Torero Entomatado-man! ¡El deber me llama!

Y con la ya conocida música de superhéroe, emprendió su vuelo para salvar a los desprotegidos.

Aterrizando estrepitosamente en el hogar de vagos.

― ¡Oh, un hombre solo! ―exclamó Boris al verlo.

― ¡Sí! Eh ¡No! ―dijo el español―. ¡Soy Torero Entomatado-man! ¡Y soy un superhéroe que eh… uhm… Es verdad… ―se desanimó―. Yo también soy un hombre solitario… Lo reconozco…

―No te preocupes hijo ―comentó el viejo italiano―. Hay un hombre que cuida a las otras personas en estos casos…

― ¡Sí, y vendrá a rescatarnos! ―apoyó el búlgaro.

―En realidad amigos… Yo soy ese hombre valeroso ―reconoció Torero Entomatado-man―. Pero ahora me quedé deprimido, porque nunca me había tocado un caso tan de cerca…

Y en una imagen de recuerdo, nuestro superhéroe comenzó a narrar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Yo nací en Canarias, hace muuuchos siglos atrás. Cuando lo único que había en el mundo eran piratas y ron._

Se mostraron escenas de cómo eran las islas antes, llenas de construcciones de adobe y personas morenas caminando sonrientes, y piratas malvados atracando en los muelles.

 _Con mi hermano Paulo viajamos juntos para todas partes._

Y unas imágenes de Antonio con su hermano portugués recorriendo el mundo aparecieron en la narración.

 _Hasta que un maldito día…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó entonces? ―interrumpió Kevin.

― ¡Sí, ¿qué pasó?! ¡Cuenta! ―insistió Boris.

―Bueno, si me interrumpís, puedo seguir con mi interesante historia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Un pirata malvado nos compró como esclavos… Bueno, solo a Paulo, ya que no tenía tanto dinero como para comprarnos a los dos._

Y se mostró cómo el malvado pirata inglés y de cejas gruesas se llevaba al portugués a rastras.

 _Nunca más volví a ver a mi hermano. Me quedé solo…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― ¡Pero me convertí en superhéroe! ―y el tema característico de Torero Entomatado-man sonó al terminar su frase y su historia.

― ¿Y qué tiene que ver ser un hombre solitario, con ser un superhéroe? ―preguntó Boris.

― ¡Todo! ―exclamó el español―. Porque…

.-.-.-.-.

Con la misma bandera española flameando a su espalda, Torero Entomatado-man habló.

 _― ¡Todo tiene derecho a una vida digna y plena! ¡Más aún si tiene alguna discapacidad física o mental! Gracias, gracias…_

.-.-.-.-.

― ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con ser superhéroe? ―volvió a preguntar el búlgaro.

― ¡Sí! ¿Qué tiene que ver? ―secundó Kevin.

― ¡Todo! ¿Es que todavía no lo entendéis?

―No.

― ¡Todos los hombres solitarios tenemos súperpoderes! ―y volvió a sonar el tema épico.

― ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Tengo vista rayos X! ―gritó Boris.

― ¡Yo me puedo volver invisible! ―exclamó el chico de Molossia.

― ¡Y yo tengo súpervelocidad! ―dijo el viejo italiano.

―Si os organizaros bien, podríais una Liga de la Justicia para Vagos.

― ¡Gracias Torero Entomatado-man! ―agradeció el búlgaro―. Lo llamaremos "La liga de Entomatado-man".

―Eh… Ehm… Lo siento chavales, pero el nombre lo tengo patentado… ¡Pero podríais llamaros "Los Vagabundos Justicieros"!

―Es una buena idea…

―Mmm… bueno.

― _Sì, va bene_.

―Y ahora me debo ir… ¡Adiós!

 ** _¡Y así termina otra aventura de Torero Entomatado-man…! ¿Y sus amigos?_**

― ¡Largaos! ¡Largaos a su propio programa! ―gritó el español a los nuevos superhéroes que venían siguiéndolo.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Increíble conocer los orígenes de Torero Entomatado-man ―comentó Martín al volver al aire―. ¡Ahora lo admiro más! ¿Y vos Migue?

La cámara cambió de perspectiva, mostrando al peruano ya listo para su sección.

―Yo ya me sabía la historia, Tincho ―dijo este―. Por mi trabajo, me tengo que leer todas las revistas de chismes. Incluso las más mentirosas.

―Aah, entiendo… ¿Y qué nos traés esta vez en tu segmento de espectáculos?

―Esta semana traigo mi ranking musical Pe Pe Pe Pe Pe Pe Pe ―y recibió un golpe en la espalda por parte del argentino―. Gracias Martín.

―De nada.

―Con una selección personal que hice anoche mientras me acostaba con Cool Llama.

―Vamos a verlo ―y ambos miraron a la cámara.

 _Tres canciones después._

Al volver a enfocar a los conductores… Adivinen quién estaba bostezando… Y quién miraba molesto al otro golpeando los dedos en el mesón.

― _Yawm~…_ Ahem, ¡gracias Migue por mantenernos informados sobre el maravilloso mundo de la música!

―Adiós Martín, hasta la próxima semana.

―Igualmente… ¡Y ahora pasamos a algo mucho más importante! ¡Algo que todos estaban esperando desde el inicio del programa! ¡Una notica protagonizada por el grosso yo~! ―dijo el argentino mirando sonriente y brillante a la cámara.

―Luego de múltiples experimentos, el ex animador y ahora grosso genio mundial, Martín Hernández, o sea yo, ¡acaba de inventar una fórmula que revolucionará la ciencia mundial! ―bajó un brazo y lentamente sacó el cáliz vaporoso y burbujeante, colocándolo sobre el mesón―. ¿Quieren saber para qué sirve? Yo también… Así que, salud ―y se bebió el contenido, saboreándolo dulcemente y limpiándose la boca al terminar de tragar.

Sin embargo, muy pronto comenzó a sentirse ahogado, como si su pecho se contrajera y algo le atoraba la garganta.

―Urg… Argh… ―gemía de dolor―. Creo… que aún son necesarios… algunos… ―en milisegundos se vio borrosa la imagen del argentino, siendo cambiada por la de Manuel―… ajustes…

―Eso… ―cuerpo de Miguel.

―Fue… ―cuerpo de Francisco.

―Todo… ―cuerpo de Luciano.

―Nos vemos… ―cuerpo de Manuel―. La próxima semana en Latin…

―Mi ―otro cuerpo.

―Nu ―otro cuerpo.

―Tos… ¡Aaaaargh! ―su cuerpo normal antes de caer casi moribundo al suelo, siendo opacado sus gemidos de dolor por el tema del noticiero al pasar los créditos.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa!**

 **Primero quiero agradecer a los lindos reviews que me llegan~, especialmente de** _ **Minie-Kyu,** **CandeKagerouGirl, Valkyriene y AlmightyTallestKisa.**_ **Lamento si no les he mandado un MP pero cada vez que lo hacía me cortaban el internet :C**

 **¡Vuelvo a agradecer a los reviews y favs! ¡Me alegra un montón que les guste, les haga reír y que recuerden su infancia! Tal y como yo lo hago~.**

 **También me alegra saber que a ninguna les molestase el uso de los modismos :S Eso lo hago con fines de humor, no para ofender (lo digo por el "Pe pe pe" de Miguel... pero era lo único que se me vino a la mente como para suplantar el "Top top top" :v)**

 **Eso~.**

 **¡No olviden dejar review!**

 **Adelanto... ¡Adivinen quién será Juanín en el próximo capítulo~!**


	4. Episodio 4: El señor amable

**Episodio 4: El señor amable**

 _Una cortina de abertura con música contagiosa después…_

Las luces estaban apagadas en el estudio, y Martín revisaba una vez más su libreto televisivo.

― _¡Martín al aire!_ ―gritó Julio, el productor de origen boliviano, detrás de cámaras, encendiendo así las luces del lugar.

―Hola amigos de Latin Minutos ―comenzó a decir el argentino mirando a la cámara―, soy Martín Hernández y antes de empezar, ¡quiero compartir con ustedes una noticia re-especial! La nominación al premio Señor Amable ―y una música épica sonó al decir eso.

―Los candidatos son ―retomó el rubio con una segunda pantalla a su lado la cual mostraba las fotos de los participantes―: Kiku Honda; Vash Zwingli; un desconocido de apellido Williams del cual ni siquiera tenemos la foto; y… ¡cha-cha-cha-cháaan! ¡Yo! Es decir, Martín Hernández~ ―y ampliando su imagen en la segunda pantalla, el argentino se autonombró. Con humildad, por supuesto.

―Junto con agradecer mi nominación ―prosiguió―, creo que realmente me merezco el título de Señor Amable, porque precisamente tengo la característica de ser muy-.

―Martín, Martín ―interrumpió Julio, apareciendo en pantalla, con su inseparable poncho y los auriculares de producción―. Los titulares.

― ¡Ay, dejáme terminar, che! Eh, como les decía, soy extremadamente re-simpático, tal y como mis amigos dicen-

― ¡Martín!

―Argh, está bien… Los titulares... En el programa de hoy veremos…

 _TITULARES_

 _"¡Un pueblo entero trata de batir un extraño récord!; José Manuel González investiga a los malvados traficantes de animales; ¡y vean como yo mismo seguramente gano el premio al Sr. Amable~!"_

―Ay, gracias, gracias, gracias… Y como nuevo Señor Amable quiero agradecer a tanta gente que ha hecho posible que yo haya sido elegido de manera tan indiscutible… ―ensayaba Martín su discurso al volver a la pantalla.

― ¡Martín al aire!

―Ay sí, por favor no aplaudan~. Ah~, no lo merezco~, me da un poco de vergüenza inclusi-

―Martín… ―dijo Julio al llegar al lado del rubio.

―Oh, pero amigo Julio Paz, ¿cuál es el problema? ―le preguntó interesado Martín.

― ¿Podrías ser tan amable de presentar lo que viene?

―… ¡Pero presentálo vos, por favor chabón! ¡Siempre quisiste ser presentador!

―Eh… ¿enserio…? ―preguntó dudoso el más bajo.

― ¡Sí, enserio! ¡Aprovechá esta oportunidad!

―… Pero qué amable…

―Aah~, y por eso estoy tan nominado al premio Señor Amable~. ¡Y espero que los jueces estén mirando mi desinteresado gesto! ―comenzó a decir Martín a un lugar fuera de las cámaras antes de volver a dirigirse al productor―. Dale amigo Julio, dale.

Julio miraba un poco sonrojado hacia la cámara, comenzando a sudar de los nervios. ―P-pero… Bueno… Eh… Ahora… Veamos la fabulosa encuesta de Daniel de Irala y… y… ah… ―fue lo que dijo entre balbuceos antes de caer desmayado.

―Creo que la emoción fue mucha… ―comentó suavemente el argentino viendo el cuerpo de su amigo tras el mesón―. Corre video.

―Ugh...

― ¿Julio? ¿Julito?

―――――――――――――――――――――

― ¡Hola! Soy Daniel de Irala, con la pregunta del día de hoy, ¿qué hace con la basura? ¡Vamos a preguntar!

 _Una cortina de sección después…_

― ¿Qué hacés con la basura? ―le preguntó Daniel a un alemán que pasaba por ahí.

―La saco a pasear todos los días ―respondió dudoso, no le había entendido muy bien al paraguayo.

― ¡La televisión es basura! ―dijo un islandés que pasaba por ahí.

― _¿Qué hacé con la basura?_

― ¿Acaso dice que soy sucio? ―comentó molesto un francés―. ¡Si me bañé hoy!

―La riego todas las noches al llegar a mi casa ―dijo una pequeña rubia con marcado acento alemán―. Pero no sé por qué no salen flores…

― ¡La sociedad es basura! ―volvió a hablar el islandés.

― ¡Tengo miedo, tengo miedo! ―gritó asustado Raivis―. ¡La basura me da miedo!

―Lo que yo como es mi problema~ ―respondió despreocupadamente un estadounidense.

―Yo digo que la basura es una suciedad demasiado sucia. Eso opino ―dijo un guatemalteco con lentes.

― ¡La vida es una basura! ―comentó de nuevo el islandés.

― _¿Qué hacé con su basura?_

―La colecciono hace cinco años.

― ¡Basura, su abuela!

― ¡Me la como~!

― ¡Yo soy basura! ―volvió a gritar el islandés.

― _¿Qué hacés con la basura?_

―Eh… La comparo siempre con la de mi vecino.

―La basura, al basurero. Los papeles, al papelero. Y listo.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Al volver al estudio, Martín y Julio tocaban una melodía animada con unos panderos.

― ¡En el continente negro~! ―cantaban a la par.

― ¡Ponzi, ponzi, ponzi~! ―coreaban los tramoyas guyaneses y guayaneses en la sala de edición.

― ¡A los pies del Kilimanjaro~!

― ¡Ponzi, ponzi, ponzi~!

― ¡Lalalí lalalí lalalá~!

―Martín, Martín… ―cortó Julio, recordando algo.

― ¿Sí?

―Hay que presentar a Entomatado-man.

―Oh pero… Hacélo vos mismo, Julito Paz~. Te salió grosso hace rato.

Los nervios se volvieron a apoderar del pobre boliviano, quien ya rojo como tomate, comenzó a balbucear. ―Ah… bueno… A-ahora los dejo con Torero Entomatado-maaan… ―dijo antes de volver a desmayarse.

―Eh, bien, creo que sigue emocionado ―se excusó Martín ante las cámaras―. Y ahora vamos a la nota de Torero Entomatado-man.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con una imagen directa hacia lo que escribía una máquina de escribir, la nota comenzó.

 ** _Hoy veremos el caso del animador deportivo, Francisco Burgos. Al cual todos querían mucho… Tal vez demasiado…_**

Frente a una máquina de escribir, se encontraba el ecuatoriano, suspirando mientras acomodaba la hoja de papel en este.

―Ah~. Hoy día sí que termino mi libro. ¿En qué iba? Mmm… mmm… ―pensaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro―. ¡Ah, sí!

 ** _Pancho estaba en su casa, quería terminar su libro de "Los ecuatorianos más famosos en la historia del fútbol"._**

―Soy un genio con la palabras~ ―se halagaba el castaño.

 ** _Curiosamente casi todos eran arqueros._**

―"… Y es por eso que los ecuatorianos…" ―tecleaba―. "… son tan buenos para la pelo-" ―pero justo fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de su casa.

 ** _Pero siempre que quería terminarlo alguien lo interrumpía._**

Al abrir la puerta, Francisco se encontró con su vecino australiano, quien traía su ropa deportiva junto con un bolso.

― ¡Hola! Te venía a invitar para que fuéramos al gimnasio ―comentó alegre.

―Uh, no puedo Steve, estoy escribiendo mi libro… ―respondió algo apenado el reportero.

―Oh~, ¿puedo verlo?

― ¡No, no! Aún es privado.

―Ah… ¿Entonces me das un vaso de agua?

― ¡No, no tengo!

― ¿Un jugo?

―Tampoco, adiós ―y cerró la puerta.

Regresó hacia donde se encontraba su máquina de escribir, lamentando un poco su actitud para con su vecino.

―Bueno… ¿en qué iba? Ah sí… "… es por eso que los ecuatorianos son tan buenos para la pelo-" ―y volvieron a tocar el timbre.

Al abrir se volvió a encontrar con Steve.

― _Dude!_ ¡Me cerraste la puerta! Eso no se hace.

― ¡Sí, fue a propósito! ―y la volvió a cerrar.

Regresó a su escritorio. Pero de nuevo llamaron al timbre.

― ¡Señor, es su día de suerte! Vengo a venderle la enciclopedia compl- ¡Usted es el de la tele…!

―Sí y estoy ocupado.

― ¿Puedo conocer su casa?

― ¡No!

Regresó a su puesto, pero otra vez interrumpieron.

―Tengo un dato en las carreras de caballos ―comentó Manuel, recostado en el marco de la puerta y con una sonrisa arrogante.

―Ahora no puedo Manu, estoy ocupado.

―Oye, es seguro.

―No me importa, adiós.

Y volvieron a tocar el timbre.

―Jefe eh… ―comenzó nervioso Sebastián―. Quería decirle algo personal… ¿Tiene tiempo?

―No, no tengo tiempo ahora. Estoy escribiendo un libro. Adiós.

― ¿Me presta el baño, por favor?

―No, lo siento. Adiós.

 _Y volvieron a tocar._

―Pe pe pe pe pe pe pe ―comenzó a decir Miguel.

 _Timbre._

―Amigo Pancho, ¿qué hace usted en mi casa? ―dijo sonriente Luciano.

―Pero si es mi casa, Da Silva ―respondió algo molesto Francisco.

―Uy… ¿y entonces dónde vivo yo?

―Argh… Tome la 316 y diga que lo dejen en su casa. Total, todos los micreros lo conocen.

― _Obrigado!_

 _Timbre._

― ¿Escribiendo un libro~? ―preguntó interesada Catalina―. ¡Qué bacano!

―Sí.

― ¿Por qué no me muestras lo que estás haciendo?

 _Timbre._

―Estás despedido ―dijo Martín cuando le abrieron la puerta.

― ¡Socorro, no puedo terminar mi libro! ―gritó desesperado Francisco ya en su escritorio. ¿Por qué justo ese día tenía que ser solicitado por _todos_? ¡Si el resto del año era ignorado por completo!

Pero no halló nada mejor que apoyar con cansancio la cabeza sobre su máquina de escribir.

.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Mientras tanto, en una calle de ciudad Departamento._**

―Joder, se le acabó la pila a mi reloj ―dijo Antonio viendo su aparato eléctrico ya apagado―. Ojalá no llegue tarde a la reunión de españoles.

Pero justo en ese instante, comenzó a sonar su llavero mientras emitía una conocida luz roja.

― ¡Oh, la señal portátil de emergencia! Creo que este es un trabajo para… ―y pasó detrás de un árbol para cambiarse de traje―. ¡Torero Entomatado-man! ¡El debeeer me llama!

Y como siempre, emprendió vuelo junto con su conocida canción.

Aterrizando dolorosamente en el estudio de Francisco.

― ¡Torero Entomatado-man! ―gritó el ecuatoriano.

― ¡Sí! ¿Me puedes decir la hora, Pancho? ―preguntó el superhéroe.

― ¡No, tú también no, Torero Entomatado-man! ―lloró el moreno, ya desesperado.

― ¿Pero de qué habláis? ¿Qué te sucede, Panchito?

― ¡Es que nadie me deja terminar mi libro! ¡Por más que trato y trato no me dejan en paz ni un solo minuto! ―explicó entre lágrimas de frustración el periodista.

Y justo en ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre.

― ¡Escúchalos, escúchalos! ¡Son miles! ¡Aaargh!

El héroe español lo veía con una mueca de lástima, decidido a acabar con ese asunto.

―No te preocupes más. ¡Quédate aquí y yo solucionaré tu problema! ―y salió volando.

Luego de unos minutos, Francisco decidió ver por la ventana ya que escuchaba unos extraños ruidos provenientes de la calle.

La sorpresa se instaló en su rostro al ver cómo Torero Entomatado-man golpeaba a sus amigos.

¡Lo había entendido todo mal!

― ¡No, Torero Entomatado-man! ―gritó―. ¡Detente, por favor!

― ¿Qué pasa? ―dijo el español, posicionándose a su lado luego de romperle unas bolsas de compras a alguien―. ¿Acaso no veis que estoy a punto de vencer a tus enemigos?

― ¡No son mis enemigos, Torero Entomatado-man! ¡Son mis amigos! ¡Incluso está mi jefe! Lo que pasa es que no me dejan tranquilo en ningún momento.

―Aaaah, ahora lo entiendo. Aguardad un momento Pancho Burgos ―y el español enmascarado se giró hacia las personas que anteriormente estaba golpeando―. ¡Hey, escuchad todos, acercaos! ¡No os haré más daño!

El grupo de personas que durante todo el día habían ido a molestar a Francisco se acercó con temor.

―Amigos ―comenzó Entomatado-man―, compañeros, no podéis seguir molestando todo el tiempo a Pancho. Él necesita su privacidad, como todos vosotros, porque…

.-.-.-.

― _¡Todo niño tiene derecho a que se respete su vida privada! ¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias!_

.-.-.-.

― ¿Lo veis? ¿Os dais cuenta? ―volvió a decir el español luego de su frase heroica.

―No quise molestarte, Pancho… ―se disculpó Miguel, rascándose la nuca.

―Perdona chamo, yo no quería… ―dijo avergonzada Catalina.

Los demás presentes también dieron sus disculpas.

―Bueno, adiós y que te vaya bien con tu libro ―comentó Martín.

― ¡Gracias amigos, se los agradezco! ―exclamó feliz el ecuatoriano. ¡Al fin podía terminar su libro en paz!―. ¡Adiós!

― ¿Cuál era la micro que tenía que tomar? ―preguntó Luciano, pero fue ignorado por todos.

―Y te lo agradezco a ti también Torero Entomatado-man, eres el mejor héroe del universo.

―De nada, Pancho Burgos~. Oye, ¿me invitas un zumito?

― ¡NO!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Y fue así como Pancho Burgos pudo finalmente terminar su libro de "Los ecuatorianos más famosos de la historia del fútbol"._**

―"… Sobre todo, al arco. Fin" ―y le dio el punto final al último capítulo de su libro―. Ah~, qué obra maestra~.

Y cambiando de escena, se mostró a nuestro superhéroe favorito surcando los cielos.

 ** _¡Muy bien hecho, Torero Entomatado-man! ¡Gracias a ti, hay un nuevo libro que puedo leer en mis ratos libres! ¡Adiós!_**

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Ay, por supuesto que yo estaba bromeando cuando despedí a Panchito~ ―fue lo primero que dijo el rubio cuando las cámaras volvieron a enfocarlo―. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo bloque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _COMERCIALES DE CATORCE MINUTOS DESPUÉS_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―La~ la~ ―tarareaba Martín―. Naninaní~, nananá~.

Manuel, quien estaba a su lado, lo veía con una cara de disgusto e intriga por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo argentino.

―Supe que estabas nominado a los premios del Señor Amable ―comentó para cortar el extraño ambiente que rodeaba al rubio.

―Así es Manu~.

― ¡Pero si eres un sinvergüenza! ―exclamó el de cabello castaño, con sorpresa―. ¿Cuánto pagaste para que te incluyeran en la lista? Esto es realmente una estafa.

― ¡Pero si yo soy extremadamente amable, Manu! ―se defendió Martín―. ¡Vos lo sabés! Incluso te traigo un regalito, mirá ―y buscando algo debajo del mesón, el conductor sacó un pequeño cocodrilo―, totalmente desinteresado~.

Manuel miró al animal con extrañeza. ― ¿Pero qué es esto, Tincho?

―Oh~, es un bonito yacaré mascota~ ―respondió este mientras acariciaba el lomo del reptil―. Se llama Kokoroco y me costó mucho dinero~.

―Dinero ilegal Martín ―comentaba el chileno, al tiempo que veía a su colega poner de espaldas al pobre animal, sin dejar de acariciarlo―. Este yacaré debería estar en su hábitat y no en este estudio.

― ¡Pero en su casa no tenía luz, ni televisión y no se hacía el muertito tan bien como ahora, mirálo!

Manuel le hizo caso a su amigo y observó con algo de tristeza al yacaré. El animal no se movió en todo el tiempo que Martín estuvo acariciándolo, incluso cuando este último comenzó a apretarle el estómago con un dedo para ver si lograba causar alguna reacción en el reptil.

― _¡Martín, al aire!_ ―gritó Julio tras de cámaras, alertando a los dos periodistas. Martín aprovechó de alejar disimuladamente al yacaré y sacarlo de pantalla.

―Y ya estamos con José Manuel González aquí en el estudio. ¿Qué tal, José Manuel?

― ¡Martín! Te haría bien ver la Nota Verde que he preparado esta semana. Que corra video ―y ambos hombres miraron hacia la cámara.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

La nota dio inicio con una escena donde se mostraba a Manuel, dentro de una camioneta, mirando por la ventana un paisaje lleno de árboles.

 _Voy rumbo al Centro de Rehabilitación de Fauna Silvestre, en el Cajón del Maipo. Mi objetivo es conocer la cruda realidad del tráfico de animales._

El lugar al que llegó estaba escondido en medio del bosque metropolitano. Unas jaulas llenas de animales rescatados, bajo la sombra de muchos árboles, protegiéndolos así de los rayos de sol en ese caluroso día de verano, era lo que mostraba la cámara.

 _En el lugar me recibe mi prima Tiare Raharoa, junto con una lora llamada Pitilla, quien luce un vistoso yeso._

―Mira Manu, esta lorita vivía bien en el sur, hasta que un día la capturaron y la vendieron a una familia aquí de Santiago ―comentaba la joven pascuense, acariciando al pájaro mientras le daba de comer.

― ¿Y qué pasó entonces? ―preguntó el periodista.

 _Tiare Raharoa_

 _VETERINARIA DEL CENTRO DE REAHBILITACIÓN_

―Le cortaron las alas, la metieron en una jaula y, según nuestro informe, la obligaron a decir "care'huevo", causándole mucho estrés y en consecuencia, se arrancó todas las plumas de su cuerpo.

 _Mi prima me llevó a conocer a las otras aves del centro._

Filmaron la jaula donde se encontraban otros loros en rehabilitación.

―Estos loros ―comentaba Tiare―, son loros choroy y antes de venir eran mascotas en las casas. Manu, está prohibido tener este tipo de aves como mascotas en las casas.

La cámara enfocó a otro animal, específicamente a un zorro.

―A este zorro culpeo, los hombres le pegaron, lo quemaron y lo dejaron ciego cuando solo tenía cuatro meses ―seguía diciendo la joven veterinaria, mostrando al pobre animal maltratado.

En otra escena, se mostró a un puma recorriendo su jaula.

―Hace ocho años, a esta puma la exhibían como atracción turística en un restorán. Le arruinaron la vida. De hecho, no va a volver nunca a su ambiente natural y morirá en esta jaula ―siguió relatando la pascuense, aún con Pitilla sobre su hombro.

 _El 30% de la fauna silvestre en el mundo va a desaparecer por culpa de traficantes inescrupulosos._

A la par con el relato en _off_ de Manuel, se pasaban imágenes de los distintos animales del centro. Un quirquincho, loros choroy, zorros culpeos, etcétera.

 _El tráfico de animales, junto al de drogas y al de armas, es uno de los negocios ilícitos que dejan mayores ganancias. Todo a costa del sufrimiento animal._

 _Horrorizado, continué mi investigación en el zoológico de Santiago, donde van a parar muchos animales decomisados a circos, tiendas y casas particulares._

―Mira Manu ―decía Robin, el primo de Manuel, quien trabajaba como especialista del zoológico―, estas son tortugas argentinas ―dijo mostrando a los ejemplares―. Las ingresan ilegalmente al país para venderlas como mascotas. Y algunas mueren en el trayecto.

La cámara mostró otra escena de Manuel, quien se encontraba frente a la jaula de un oso.

―Yogui, el oso antifaz que está a mis espaldas, fue requisado a un importante circo chileno. A él le cortaron sus manos y sus colmillos.

Mientras el periodista hablaba, la cámara enfocó al pobre oso refrescándose.

 _De incógnito, con una cámara oculta, fui a una tienda de mascotas para conocer el tráfico de animales en terreno._

Provisto con la cámara oculta, Manuel se disfrazó, colocándose una peluca rubia junto con un sombrero, ingresando a una tienda dirigida por un joven de origen hongkonés de cabello largo y cejas gruesas.

― ¡Silencio, animales! ―gritaba el extranjero a los diversos animales exóticos enjaulados por todo el lugar.

―Buenos días ―comentó Manuel, agravando un poco más su voz.

―Oh, buenos días~, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

―Ando buscando alguna mascota para mi mansión.

―Oh, le puedo ofrecer unos adorables hámsters, un simpático canario o uno de esos ridículos conejos ―ante eso último, Manuel miró disimuladamente hacia la cámara, como si estuviese contemplando el lugar. Le molestó el comentario en sí debido a que su animal preferido eran precisamente los conejos.

―Imbécil… ―murmuró entredientes, aguantando la rabia en su interior―. En realidad quiero algo un poco más especial~ ―dijo de vuelta, como si el comentario no le hubiese molestado―. Como un orangután mayordomo o una cebra parlanchina.

―Uh… yo no tengo esos animales… ―decía algo nervioso el asiático―. Están prohibidos… Si los tuviera serían _muy caros…_ ―susurró.

―El dinero no es problema para mí, tengo mucho.

― ¡Está bien, lo confieso! ¡Soy un traficante de animales! Puedo conseguirle desde una mosca hasta un tigre de bengala blanco.

―Deme los animales más escasos y caros que tenga.

―Ah~, entonces le daré un gorila, dos canguros, el último pájaro dodo, un delfín rosado y por ser usted, le agrego a esta ilegal oferta, ¡un caballito de mar con montura y todo!

 _Estaba asqueado con el cruel traficante, pero debía mantener la compostura para no arruinar esa investigación._

La imagen que se mostraba, era la de un pequeño mono chillando dentro de su jaula, y al lado se encontraba el vendedor, haciéndole algunas gracias.

―Él dice ―comentaba refiriéndose al animal―, "Xian eres como mi padre~".

 _Dirigí mis pasos hacia el Centro de Rehabilitación de Primates de Peñaflor. Acá se quedan para siempre monos que han sufrido serios maltratos._

―Háblame del tráfico de monos, Elba ―le dijo Manuel a una señora que debía rodear los cincuenta años, cabello crespo de un color rubio cenizo y una voz delicada.

―Mira, el tráfico de monos para mí es lo más cruel que existe.

 _Elba Muñoz_

 _PROTECTORA DE MONOS_

―Para cazar un monito matan a la madre, el padre la defiende, también lo matan. El resto de los machos del grupo también lo tratan de defender, también los asesinan. Y al final de varios monos que traen, muchos van muriendo en el camino y por cada sobreviviente hay unos quince que quedan muertos, otros tanto heridos ―la imágenes mostraba a las diversas especies de primates rescatados que veían con interés la cámara―. Es un tráfico muy cruel porque no tienen futuro. O sea, ningún mono está bien en una casa. Si tú lo tienes suelto te destruye la casa y si lo tienes encerrado es un drama para ti y para el mono.

Dejando de lado a la mujer, en otro cambio de escena apareció otro de los primos de Manuel. Un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, de piel más morena y quien traía un mono abrazado a su pecho.

No hace falta decir el gran parecido que tenía con su primo.

 _Mi primo Luis, voluntario del lugar, quiso presentarme al mono Navarro Montoya, el cual vive una plácida existencia en el centro tras una vida de sufrimientos._

―Mira primo, este amiguito trabajó en un circo ―comentaba con una sonrisa el pelinegro, jugando con el mono.

 _José Luis González_

 _VOLUNTARIO_

―Allí lo hacían bailar, lo metían a una jaula, lo tiraban para muchos lados.

 _Cada vez que quieras a un animal, asegúrate de que no estás siendo cómplice del maltrato y del sufrimiento. Prefiere las mascotas más tradicionales. Hazte responsable de sus cuidados, investiga de su procedencia y quiérela mucho._

La nota terminó con varias imágenes de todos los animales vistos en los centros y en el zoológico, junto con la canción _El Oso_ de Fito Páez.

 _Al cierre de esta edición, el traficante de animales, Xian Wang, había sido detenido y encarcelado por sus fechorías._

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Al regresar de la nota, en el estudio, Martín trataba de reanimar al yacaré con corriente eléctrica. Manuel solo lo miraba.

― ¡Mirá, movió una patita! ―exclamó el rubio, siguiendo con la reanimación.

―No seas tarado Tincho, no te vas a ganar el premio al Señor Amable si sigues haciendo esa estupidez.

― _¡Estamos al aire!_ ―gritó Julio, alertando a los periodistas.

Martín seguía electrificando al reptil.

―Chicos, nunca hagan esta locura en su casa ―dijo Manuel a la cámara, refiriéndose a la idiotez que cometía el argentino.

― ¡Mirá Manu, vive, vive! ¡Mi Kokoroco! ―dejando de lado los instrumentos médicos, Martín comenzó a acariciar feliz a su queridísmo yacaré, mientras el pobre tosía tras volver a la vida.

― ¡Adiós weón! ―gritó el animal antes de huir.

El conductor quedó impactado por la rápida huida de su animal y miró al chileno para seguir con el programa. Total, ya estaban al aire.

―Eh… Qué interesante tu nota, José Manuel, a estos animalitos hay que cuidarlos mucho, mucho, mucho.

―Sí, y te puedo decir como dato, que cada vez que uno maltrata a un animal ―y se giró hacia la cámara con una mirada seria―, este vuelve en la noche para vengarse…

Una música de jungla se escuchó de fondo, las luces del estudio se atenuaron a tal punto que parecían apagadas y desde el techo, el yacaré Kokoroco observaba a Martín con un peligroso brillo en los ojos.

El argentino comenzó a sentirse nervioso, miraba para todas direcciones, buscando algún rastro del reptil.

―Esta fue la Nota Verde, soy José Manuel González…

―Gracias Manuel… ―murmuró asustado Martín, aún envuelto en el peligroso ambiente selvático con el que lo había metido su amigo chileno―. Y en otro ámbito de la noticia…

Carraspeó, retomando su postura periodística mientras volvían a encenderse las luces.

― ¡Miren lo que pasa en este pueblo donde quieren batir un nuevo récord mundial! Juan Pedro Sánchez nos informa desde allá.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Así es Martín ―decía el mexicano despachando en terreno―. Estoy en el pueblo de Jitomatél, el pueblo menos conocido de nuestro país.

― ¡Ni siquiera salimos en el mapa! ―dijo una habitante apareciendo en pantalla junto con un mapa de la región.

―Cálmese mi güerita, por favor, no de pena ―comentó Pedro, ignorando el hecho de que la señora comenzó a llorar―. Como te decía Martín, que me encuentro en Jito-… ¿Cómo se llama este pueblo?

― ¡Jitomatél! ―gritó la señora.

―Eso, me encuentro en Jitomatél. Jitomatél ha querido revertir esta situación, batiendo un récord mundial, ¿no es cierto, señor alcalde? ―le preguntó al hombre que ya se preparaba para dar una cuña.

―Efectivamente Juan Pedro. Nuestro pueblo ha decidido hacerse conocido batiendo el récord de la mayor cantidad de personas adentro de una laguna.

Al fondo se escuchaban los gritos de alegría y emoción de todos los habitantes, quienes fueron enfocados por el camarógrafo que acompañaba al mexicano en el despacho. Luego regresó su lente hacia el periodista y el alcalde.

―Sígame ―dijo el hombre, yéndose a otro lugar.

Llegaron hasta las orillas de la laguna que ejercía como atracción turística del lugar, siendo custodiada por un policía quien vigilaba que todo estuviera en orden.

―Para ello ―comenzó el funcionario―, todos los habitantes del pueblo se meterán a nuestra laguna artificial. Por favor Juan Pedro, ¿podría usted ir contando la cantidad de personas que vayan sumergiendo su cuerpo dentro del agua?

―Claro.

Estando ya preparados, todos los jitomatelnianos comenzaron a sacarse la ropa, quedando solamente en traje de baño. Para que el récord fuese posible, tenían que estar sumergidos hasta el cuello en el agua, sin importar el tamaño de la laguna.

―También tenemos un médico en caso de cualquier emergencia que pueda suceder ―comentó el alcalde haciendo alusión a todos los implementos de seguridad para desarrollar de mejor manera el récord.

―Para que el récord se cumpla, deben de estar sumergidos tres mil quinientos cuarenta y dos personas en una laguna de catorce hectáreas, que es el récord impuesto por el pueblo de _Sayowa_ , en Japón, en 1986.

 _Las personas quedaron tan arrugadas por pasar tanto tiempo en el agua que su piel no volvió a la normalidad hasta después de tres meses, pero lograron pasar a la historia._

― ¿Lo logrará el pueblo de Jitomalcahue? ―retomó Pedro volviendo a la pantalla.

― ¡Jitomatél! ―gritaron las personas en una larga, larga fila, a la espera de poder entrar al agua.

―Eso. A continuación, activaré la máquina de conteo, tal y como me lo pidió el alcalde ―y dicho y hecho, se acercó al dispositivo, un marco de puerta que escaneaba la presencia de cuerpos antes de que estos entrasen al agua.

―A un costado de la pantalla ―decía el mexicano de la bandita―, vemos la cantidad de personas que van entrando a la laguna, en sincronización con la máquina de escáner.

 _3…_

 _4…_

 _5…_

 _6…_

―Eso es todo por el momentito Martín. En cualquier momento más informaciones.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

― ¡Vamos gente de Jitomarencia! ¡Ánimo, yo sé que lo pueden lograr! ―exclamaba extasiado Martín desde el estudio, dando todo su apoyo a los pueblerinos―. ¡Vamos, fuerza, fuerza!

Se acomodó en su asiento, preparándose para lo que venía ahora.

―Y ahora en el estudio tenemos a una interesante invitada. Se trata de Natalia Arlovskaya, la famosa árbitra de tenis bielorrusa.

― ¡Silencio! ―gritó la mujer mientras movía reiteradamente la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

 _Natalia Arlovskaya_

 _ÁRBITRA DE TENIS_

― ¡Pero si le vengo a hacer una entrevista! ―reclamó Martín cuando la cámara enfocó a ambos.

―No.

El rubio miró extrañado a la de cabello cenizo, ignorando el hecho de que la muchacha arbitraba un partido de tenis en ese instante.

―Señorita Natalia, cuéntenos, ¿le gusta su trabajo?

―No.

― ¿Entonces se dedicaría a otra cosa?

―No.

―Ehm… ¿tiene hijos?

―Cuarenta iguales.

― ¡¿Cuarenta?! ¡¿Y todos iguales?! ¿Y de qué edad?

―Treinta-quince.

―Oh~, qué interesante~.

― _Match Point._

― ¡Oiga, no tiene por qué ofenderme! ¡¿Qué se cree?! Oh-oh… verdad que tengo que ser amable para ganar mi premio… Eh, ¿le puedo hacer más preguntas?

―Una más.

― ¿Cree usted que-

―No.

―Pero…

―Silencio.

―Mhm… será mejor que nos vayamos a comerciales ―dijo Martín, ya cansado de la entrevista. Natalia seguía observando el partido, sin darse cuenta que había ignorado por completo al argentino… ¿o tal vez no?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _COMERCIALES DE SIETE MINUTOS DESPUÉS_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al volver al aire, Martín se encontraba acariciando a un pájaro blanco, luego se percató de la cámara que lo enfocaba.

―Antes de seguir con el programa ―decía―, en una actitud que no tiene nada que ver con mi candidatura al Señor Amable ―y como todos debemos saber ya a estas alturas, Martín no era para nada bien disimulado―. Quisiera hacer un gesto por la paz mundial… Palomita… ―comenzó a decir, tomando entre sus manos al pequeño pájaro blanco que anteriormente acariciaba―. ¡Vuela! ¡Vuela hacia la libertad! ―pero al lanzarla, no contó con que el ave no extendiera sus alas, haciendo que esta misma cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

―Uh… Bien, y seguimos con el programa ―dijo el rubio para disimular―. Vamos de inmediato al pueblo de Jitomalahue, cuyos habitantes están tratando de batir el récord de personas sumergidas en una laguna artificial. ¿Cómo van las cosas, Juan Pedro?

――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Ya han ingresado a la laguna 1771 personas y aún se ve mucho espacio en el agua en un ambiente de entusiasmo y hermandad entre los pueblerinos ―decía el mexicano frente a las cámaras.

 _1772…_

 _1773…_

 _1774…_

Pedro miró hacia atrás, donde lentamente iba la gente entrando al agua. ―Ya han superado la mitad de personas, solo les quedan 1767 personas para batir el récord mundial, y así, todos conocerán al pueblo Jiturulandia-

― ¡JITOMATÉL! ―gritaron los habitantes.

―Eso.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Espero que les vaya muy bien~ ―comentaba el argentino―. Personalmente sí~, porque mi amabilidad es inmensa~. ¿No es cierto, Miguelito~?

El peruano, que ya se encontraba en el estudio, miró con una ceja arqueada a su colega rubio. ―No mientas, Tincho. Todos sabemos que solo te estás haciendo el dije para poder ganar el premio al Señor Amable este año.

Martín miró sorprendido al otro periodista, colocándose una mano al pecho. ― ¡¿Cómo podés decir una cosa así?! ¡La gente me conoce, Migue! Sabe que yo soy muy-

―Pe pe pe pe pe pe pe.

― ¡Oh, Migue! Otra vez te quedaste pegado ―dijo golpeándole suavemente la espalda.

―Gracias Tincho, es que solo me emocioné de solo pensar que viene mi Ranking Pe, con una canción nueva en el primerísimo primer lugar.

―Vamos a verlo.

 _Tres canciones después…_

―Uff, pero qué muñeca más buena para hablar~ ―retomó Martín al volver a la pantalla.

―Sí, incluso dicen que cuando grabaron el video clip, nadie la soportaba. Se sabía copuchas de los camarógrafos, ¿o no? ―preguntó el peruano hacia la cámara, la cual se movió de arriba hacia abajo, asintiendo ante la declaración del periodista.

―Eh… Muchas gracias Migue por tu ranking ―dijo el rubio―. ¡Y ahora viene la noticia más importante del día! ¡¿No es así, Miguelito~?!

El pelinegro volvió a mirar extrañado al conductor, pero decidió seguirle la corriente. ―Aah~, creo que te refieres al ganador del premio "Señor Amable" ―comentó mientras sonaba de fondo la música. Martín se arreglaba el cabello con las palabras del peruano.

― ¡Claro, claro, claro! ¡Decime, decime, decime! ―decía emocionado―. ¡¿Quién ganó?!

― ¡Martín, tienes un despacho! ―gritó Julio, interrumpiendo a los dos periodistas.

El rubio miró impactado hacia donde se encontraba el boliviano tras las cámaras, algo molesto por el retraso del anuncio del ganador.

―Argh, maldición… Este… Y ahora nuevamente vamos al pueblo de Jitomilihue para saber si los habitantes batieron el _estúpido_ record de personas sumergidas en una laguna artificial. Juan Pedro, adelante.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―3538… 3539… 3540… 3541… ¡3542…! Y se ha batido el record, Martín ―dijo entre emocionado y aburrido el periodista, ignorando el hecho de que aún estaban entrando personas a la laguna―. La emoción es enorme, gracias a la fuerza de voluntad de un pueblo entero, nuestro país ha batido un nuevo record. No queda más que felicitar a todos quienes participaron en este evento. Y es con una enorme alegría que nos despedimos hoy. Soy Juan Pedro Sánchez y esta es la nota más importante de toda mi carrera. Estoy requete emocionado… No puedo… no tengo palabras para transmitir lo que siento ―la emoción llegaba al cuerpo del periodista de origen mexicano. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a juntarse en sus ojos y se sorbía a cada rato la nariz―. Adiós…

― ¡Oigan pero… ¿Qué pasa?! ―comenzaron a gritar las personas cuando Pedro ya se había retirado. Todavía seguía la gente entrando a la laguna artificial, mientras que las que ya estaban adentro se sentían incómodas, el espacio se hacía cada vez más reducido y no tenían lugar donde moverse.

― ¡Ayuda! ¡AYUDAAA!

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Felicitaciones Jitomiluche… ―dijo Martín ya aburrido, apoyando su mejilla en una mano―. Ugh… ¡Y ahora sí lo más importante del día! ―exclamó con nuevas energías―. ¡Mi premio! Digo… ¡El premio del Señor Amable de este año! Miguel infórmanos~.

El peruano lo vio de reojo y acomodó las hojas de su libreto. ―Bueno Tincho, debo decirte que el premio de este año te correspondía a ti.

El argentino se llevó ambas manos a la boca, fingiendo una gran sorpresa y alegría mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción y su rebelde mechón se retorcía de felicidad. ― ¡Che, gracias! ¡No me lo esperaba! ¡Estoy re-emocionado~! ¡Quisiera agradecer a tanta gente que hizo esto posible! ¡Esta premiación~! ¡Y creo que en realidad no lo merezco-!

― Eso mismo piensa la comisión… ―interrumpió el peruano, frunciendo el ceño hacia el rubio.

―… ¿Qué?

―Que no lo mereces. Tú tenías el premio al "Señor Amable" hasta hace dos minutos cuando dijiste esto. Corre video.

En la pantalla volvieron a reproducir las palabras del conductor argentino antes de ir a la nota en Jitomatél.

 _"―Argh, maldición… Este… Y ahora nuevamente vamos al pueblo de Jitomilihue para saber si los habitantes batieron el_ ESTÚPIDO _record de personas sumergidas en una laguna artificial._

 _―El_ ESTÚPIDO _record de personas sumergidas en una laguna artificial._

 _―El_ ESTÚPIDO _record…_

 _―El_ **ESTÚPIDO** _record…_

 _―El_ **ESTÚPIDO** _record de personas sumergidas en una laguna artificial."_

Al volver al estudio, Martín miraba con la boca extremadamente abierta. Lo había arruinado, ¡lo había arruinado todo!

―"Batieron el _estúpido_ record"… Creo que eso no fue para nada amable Martín… ―decía Miguel, repitiendo las mismas palabras que el argentino.

―Pero si fue una palabrita… ―trataba de excusarse este.

―Así que el premio recae en el trabajador más esforzado y desconocido del equipo de este programa. ¡Se trata de Salvador Hugo Alvarado! ¡El escritor de los libretos! Y de todos los divertidos chistes que dices tú, Martín.

Atrás en la sala de edición, el salvadoreño escribía furiosamente, estresado de tanto trabajo, mientras los guyaneses y guayaneses le cantaban "Por ser un buen compañero".

― ¡Déjenme tranquilo, que tengo que escribir!

― ¡Pero si es un monstruo! ―se quejaba Martín.

―Lo hace por broma, Tincho. Y lo lamento por ti. Será para el próximo premio "Señor Amable". ¡Esfuérzate causa!

―Argh… Gracias Migue, no vemos la próxima vez… ―dijo abatido y molesto el conductor.

―Adiós Martín.

―Oh no… ¡Tendré que ser amable y simpático otro año entero más! ―se quejó el rubio cuando ya la cámara solo lo enfocaba a él―. ¡Nooo! ¡Argh! Y hasta aquí llega el programa. Adiós, yo me voy ―y se marchó, dejando que el tema principal del noticiero sonara mientras pasaban los créditos y la cámara mostraba todo el estudio ya vacío, salvo por Salvador, quien seguía trabajando en la sala de edición.

― ¡Enciendan las luces, idiotas, que estoy trabajando! ―gritaba el salvadoreño―. Argh… Igual escribiré con las luces apagadas.

* * *

 **Aloha!**

 **¡Disculpen la demoraaa! Pero es difícil transcribir cuando inicias las clases en la u :'v**

 **¿Y qué tal~? ¿Les gustó la sorpresa de Julio como Juanín~?**

 **¡Ah, y gracias a tod s por los reviews y favs! ¡Me alegra que les esté gustando!**

 **Y... ya no sé qué decir...**

 **Lamento la tardanza y muchas gracias por leer~.**

 **¡No olviden dejar un review!**

 **Ah y trataré de estar más activa aquí en FanFiction (de verdad lamento no responder a sus reviews pero cuando quería hacerlo se me iba el internet o se me olvidaba :C)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **¡Saludos! :'D**


End file.
